Survive This
by three-golden-mockingjays
Summary: We all know about what a strong survivor Katniss is, but how would she cope in highschool? I am trying to involve all the characters I can think of, and the ships I ship are Clato, Glarvel, Peeniss, Annick, Gadge, Thresh/Foxface and Haysilee. Though they are not all couples yet/at the moment, and may be with other characters for a bit. Give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this you probably need to know that Autumn is Foxface, and that everyone is in the same year at school, (Year 12,) unless mentioned otherwise. Enjoy :)**

As usual, the hallways of Panem Grammar School were packed full of students, all trying to get to their lockers. Clove Flare battled her way through the crowds, tying her hair up as she did so. When she finally got to her loathed bottom locker it took the usual three shots to get it open, it didn't agree with her careless twists.

"Bloody thing," she muttered in annoyance, shoving her bag inside and knocking her textbooks over in the progress.

"Aren't you full of cheer this morning Clover?" Cato had turned up behind her, opening his locker, which was above hers, "Duck," he swung it open.

"Keep calling me Clover and I'll punch you. Its Clove, I'm not going to tell you again," Clove said shortly, slamming her locker shut and began to walk into roll-call.

"Oi, don't think you're getting rid of me that easily," Cato caught up with her, following her into their house room.

"You sure you want to be sitting with me Cato?" Clove asked, "Delly over there is practically drooling over you."

"Because that's totally desirable," snorted Cato, "The desperates aren't really my type."

"You prefer the uninterested?" she asked with a smirk, and he grinned, "You can't be uninterested forever." Clove rolled her eyes, "Whatever helps you through the day Cato."

* * *

Autumn had Science first period, her best subject. "I see you made it through roll-call," she greeted Clove, "I suppose Cato sat next to you?"

"Of course," Clove said with a bit of a grin as she dumped her textbooks, laptop and lab coat on the bench beside her friend.

"Any girl would kill to be in your shoes," Autumn pointed out, "Are you ever going to let him ask you out?"

"His interest won't last that long, it never does - you know Cato. If it does, I'll definitely consider. Anyway, would you kill to be in my shoes?"

"Nah," Autumn grinned, "I've got my eye on someone."

"Do I get to know who it is?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Urgh, do you guys think you could cut it out with the PDA?" Clove called across Whitson Oval. Glimmer whipped around, "Oh, it's you. Maybe if you let Cato ask you out you might have less of a problem with Seneca and I."

"Not likely," Katniss said, joining them, "I don't think I have seen your lips not glued together since March."

"Very funny Kat," smirked Glimmer, "Wait til you work up the nerve to actually talk to Peeta Mellark. It's ridiculous, he's in our friendship group and you still speak to him in monosyllables. You'll understand it."

"He doesn't like me," Katniss protested, as she always did when her friends brought him up.

"You need your eyes checked then," snorted Clove, "Anyway Autumn, are we finding out who you want yet?"

"If I can find him," Autumn replied, craning her neck to see over the flocks of senior school students flooding the oval, "Bingo. Where's Annie, by the way? I haven't seen Madge around either."

"Library," Glimmer replied distractedly, "Got an German test or something. Who's the guy Autumn? Where is he?"

"Autumn's after a guy?" Gale, Madge's boyfriend, and his best friends Peeta and Marvel, joined the conversation.

"Wish me luck," was Autumn's reply as she reapplied her lip-gloss and walked off. Glimmer's jaw dropped, "It's... Oh my god guys it's Thresh!"

**Well I've never written a modern day story before, so here is the best I could come up with. Let me know what you think, as reviews are always appreciated. Also, I am Australian, so I can only base this story on what goes on in my school, sorry if I am confusing you guys. Thanks for reading! -L**


	2. Chapter 2

"Soooooo, how'd it go?" Katniss asked Autumn as she sat down next to her, opening her Maths textbook.

"Who told you?" Autumn raised her eyebrows, but couldn't hide her grin.

"The lovely Clove, who else? Anyways, spill before Ms Trinket gets here."

"I said hi and asked him whether he'd like to go to the movies with me this weekend. He said yes! If that goes well hopefully we'll go to the dance together."

"Glimmer will be happy," smirked Katniss, "She is under the impression that we'd all be a lot more fun if we had boyfriends." Autumn rolled her eyes, "Of course. You going to her 18th party after exams are over?"

"Hells yeah. Except I have this sneaking suspicion that she is holding it so that the single girls i.e. me, get some love."

* * *

"I will never remember any of this," fumed Annie in frustration, banging her head on her textbook.

"Come on Anns. Concentrate."

"I can't..." she moaned, looking up at Finnick.

"Yes you can. Look, I've got to go to aths training, but just keep studying. Also, remember to sleep. Remember what happened last time you studied all night..."

"Vividly," Annie replied with a theatrical shudder, "Plus, I can't study all night, I've got swimming..." she groaned, "Have a good training session."

"You too Annie. Love ya." And with that he left. Annie studied intensely for her German exam up until six, then packed her things for swimming. Annie swam at a national level and swam almost constantly, and had a particularly brutal four hour session that Thursday night. Though the time she aimed for was something one in millions could achieve, she strove for it anyway.

* * *

"Glim, wait up!" Marvel jogged after the pretty blonde, his school bag jiggling up and down awkwardly.

"Yeah?" Glimmer turned around, and gave Marvel a confused, but beautiful smile.

"Do you have a moment? Its just there is a few things I want to talk to you about…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Sure," Glimmer shrugged, "But don't take too long, I'm going around to Seneca's place tonight." Marvel's face fell, "Oh. I actually wanted to talk to you about Seneca…" Glimmer raised her eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"Look Glimmer, I have been your friend for years and years… I kind of feel like you are my sister or something, you know?" Glimmer nodded, she felt the same way. "Well, I don't think Seneca's all that good for you." Glimmer's mouth dropped open, "What?"

"Look, he's doesn't even try at school, Finnick's in his athletics team and he says he misses training all the time, he's going to be kicked out if he misses another one."

"You don't like him?" Glimmer's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"This is kind of hard to tell you Glim, but no-one does. He's mean to everyone else, calls Autumn a nerd, he treats Gale, Peeta and I like shit, and always refers to Clove and Kat as 'those nasty bitches.' He says Annie's a retard and calls Finnick and Cato pretty boys. He even called Thresh a nigga. And he doesn't even bother hiding it. He calls these poor people these things to their faces. He is not a nice guy Glim!"

"I've never noticed," Glimmer's voice was cold and defiant. Marvel exploded in frustration, "It's because you sugar-coat everything he does! You don't see what you don't want to see! He's using you as a trophy girl, he only wants to…" Marvel broke off. Glimmer's eyes were slits, "He only wants to what, Marvel? Tell me! Tell me right now!"

"He only wants to get in your pants," Marvel finished softly.

"You bastard!" Glimmer lost it, "You're just jealous, jealous that you're single and I'm happily in a relationship!"

"What are you talking about Glimmer? It's got nothing to do with jealousy, I only want what's best for you!"

"No you don't," said Glimmer coldly, "You don't give a shit about anyone other than yourself. I'm happy with Seneca, so stop trying to ruin it!" And with that she stormed off, and Marvel was left alone.

* * *

"She what? Mate, I'm so sorry, I really thought she'd listen to you. Look, I'll come over, do you mind if I bring Annie?"

"That's fine," Marvel said hollowly over the phone, talking to Finnick, "Peeta's here already, we're working on our Science project."

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you soon mate, bye!"

"Finnick and Annie are coming over," Marvel informed Peeta, who was trying to re-assemble the microscope he knocked off the table.

"I would so much rather be sleeping right now," he sighed, "When I get home I have to clean out the ovens, unpack all the new stock for the fridge, bake another batch of cheese buns…" Peeta groaned.

"And I will be wallowing in my own despair," Marvel replied, taking the microscope out of Peeta's clumsy hands, and trying to assemble it himself.

"Glim'll come to her senses eventually," Peeta assured him.

"I hope so," sighed Marvel, "How can she not see who he is?"

"She wants to be happy. She doesn't want to admit to herself Seneca isn't a dream guy."

"I am so concerned for that girl…" Marvel ran a hand through his hair, "Ah-ha! Got it!" He clicked the microscope into place and started to prepare the slides.

"Are you guys deaf!" came a yell from the front door, "Or do you just want to wallow in misery without us?"

"That's Finnick," sighed Peeta with a weak smile, getting up and going to open the door, "Coming!" It wasn't long before Peeta came back, Annie and Finnick trailing behind him, Annie still in her swimming stuff. "I am almost dead. Too much swimming…" she sighed theatrically, "What's the time?"

"11:05. How long were you training for?"

"Five hours," Annie ran a hand through her hair, "I am about to pass out. Where's your bathroom? I need to get changed out of this before I die of swimming-ness." Marvel pointed her down in the general direction, and Finnick sat down.

"I can't believe she doesn't see it," Finnick shook his head in disbelief, "Seneca's such a _dickhead._ I was so sure she'd listen to you…"

"Well she didn't. She hates me now," Marvel said gloomily.

"She'll come around," Peeta assured him, "How long does our prac report have to be?"

"I'll check," Marvel flipped his laptop open, still visibly upset.

"Anyone want coffee?" Annie waltzed back into the room, wearing ugg boots, jeans and a loose sweat shirt, "I am about to fall asleep, right here on your living room floor Marvel." She got three yeses and so she began to raid Marvel's kitchen, on a search for coffee.

"Corner cabinet," Marvel called into the kitchen, and told Peeta, "1500 words."

"Oh joy," sighed Peeta sarcastically, "Annie I need coffeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I'm getting there!" came Annie's reply, "Oh my god cake!" Finnick laughed, "She's very easily distracted."

"Do me a favour boys and don't tell my swim coach about this," Annie walked in with four coffees and a little bit of leftover chocolate cake, "Can I eat this?"

"Go for your life," Marvel smiled weakly, and opened up his textbook.

"What is up with that bacteria?" asked Peeta, who had been peering through the microscope, "Give me the book!" Someone rang the doorbell several times in a row, and Marvel looked up in surprise, "Who the hell's that? My parents are out of town!" He got up and walked to the door, and had the surprise of his life. Glimmer was standing on his doorstep, eyes puffy, tears streaming down her face, and wearing a massive rain jacket with nothing else.

"You'd better come in, tell us what happened," he said, ushering her inside.

"Us?" she croaked. "Finnick, Annie and Peeta are over," he explained distractedly. When she entered the living room, Annie jumped out of her chair, "Oh my god, Glim! What happened?"

"Seneca is a…" she took a deep shuddering breath, "Marvel you were right!" She began to cry into his shoulder as he patted her on the back, "What did he do to you Glim?" he said softly.

"He wanted to have… you know. I told him no and he hit me. Then he tried to make me but I escaped and I… I came here. I didn't know where else to go. I took his dad's rain jacket to cover up, he…" she took another deep breath, "He took the rest of my clothes."

"It'll be okay Glim, we won't let him get near you again," Annie assured her, visibly shaken up, "Look, I've got some clothes." She opened up her bag, "I've got some shorts, I was wearing them during cardio, and a singlet too… just be warned, they stink," she tossed Glimmer a yellow pair of running shorts and a black singlet, "Have my sweat shirt, I've got a tank top underneath…" she pulled it over her head and gave it to Glimmer, "And… nothing else. Sorry."

"That's fine. Thanks Annie. I'll just go change," she walked down the hallway, as she had so many times before, Marvel's house was like a second home to her.

"That poor, poor girl," sighed Peeta, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did you see that bruise on her collarbone?" Annie asked, "Must have been some nasty punch." It wasn't long before Glimmer was back, wearing Annie's yellow shorts and lilac sweatshirt, still crying.

"Look, it's the weekend," said Marvel reasonably, "You've got a few days to calm down, you shouldn't go to school on Monday though. We'll give you the report on Seneca, and figure what's best from there." Glimmer nodded and sat down. Annie, who had walked into Marvel's kitchen, came back with a box of medicine, "Need any painkiller?" Glimmer nodded glumly, "He cracked my head against the wall, I think I'll have a headache for the next week."

"We'll look after you Glim," Marvel put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll look after you."

**Well this one has a LOT more drama, which hopefully means it is a bit more interesting :) thanks for the views and reviews, and keep it up! If i don't get reviews i am afraid i have a tendency to wonder whether theres much of a point to writing, but i guess i'm pretty melodramatic. Sorry about the awful grammar in this AN, by the way. Well, thanks for reading! -L**


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend passed fast. Before anyone knew it, they were back at school. Glimmer stayed home, as advised, and Clove was in a murderous mood after hearing what happened.

"I will rip him limb from fucking limb!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Clove, calm down. You are a freaking black belt, he wouldn't stand a chance if he were 10 feet tall," begged Katniss.

"And that's not a good thing?" Clove asked, as they made their way to English.

"No, because we don't want you to have a criminal record. If you do so little as a slap he'll hit back and you will be forced to do some serious fighting. We do not want that," Katniss sighed, gripping her friend by the arm.

"That boy will die Kat," Clove hissed.

"Yeah, but not today," Katniss said firmly, and steered her down the corridor, she had caught sight of Seneca a mere five metres away. About forty minutes into an 80 minute period, after Katniss breathed an excited, "We're halfway!" to Clove, the still fuming girl saw something that made her stand up, right in the middle of Ms McCarthy's lecture.

"Is something wrong Clove?" Ms McCarthy was very strict, and she and Clove didn't exactly see eye to eye.

"Actually yes," Clove's voice quivered, "There is a boy who deserves a detention just outside. He's leaning against mine and Cato's lockers." Ms McCarthy made her way over to where Clove was sitting, beside the window, and craned her neck in the direction Clove was glaring.

"The nerve that boy has," Ms McCarthy practically spat, and strode out the classroom. Leaning against locker 130, as Clove had reported, practically having sex with a tall, busty brunette, was Seneca.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Katniss whispered venomously, "I should have expected this." Ms McCarthy's yells announced that Seneca and the girl, whose name was apparently Lena, were going to the principal's office.

"The school has to know what Seneca did to Glimmer," Katniss said firmly, standing up, "I know Glimmer didn't want it getting out, didn't want the shame or the sympathy, but it was abuse. He's gone too fucking far, I want him in jail."

"What an outburst from the mild Kat," Clove said, clearly impressed, "Come on let's go."

* * *

"Friendship group meeting," Peeta said firmly, dragging Katniss across the oval. The two of them sat down, completing the circle in the grass. They were all there, save Glimmer: Marvel, Cato, Clove, Autumn, Thresh, Peeta, Katniss, Annie, Finnick, Gale and Madge.

"You two are telling us whatever the hell happened while you two were in English," Madge said firmly, "First thing's first."

"Well Clove spotted Seneca, who had cut class, and was making out with some slut called Lena. We told Ms McCarthy and she took them to Mr Bell's. We decided he needed to know about what Seneca did to Glimmer, so we told Ms McCarthy we had something to tell Mr Bell on the subject, so she let us come up. Seneca's been suspended, and our 'claims' of abuse are being looked into," Katniss said smugly, she had really had it for Seneca since the beginning.

Marvel however, frowned, "What about Glimmer?"

Clove sighed, "The school counsellor and police are going to have to talk to her. I just texted her." She looked up at the sky, as if asking it for help.

"You can't break this kind of thing to her in a text!" protested Autumn, while Thresh said, "It's too late Autumn."

"I agree with Autumn," said Madge firmly, "We are calling her. You know what, everyone take out your mobile, we can have a…" she counted quickly, "twelve way talk. Split so it doesn't look weird. Call her in exactly two minutes." They all set timers on their phones and walked off to different places.

"Hello?" Glimmer's voice was croaky.

"Hey," Cato tried to sound casual, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, hold on, I've got another line."

"Add all the other lines to this talk, the whole group's calling you."

"Whatever you say, but if one of them is my mum you're dead." Cato tried to force a laugh, but it wouldn't come, he was too worried about Glimmer.

"Hello?" Autumn joined the conversation, "Who else is here?"

"The fabulous Cato," Cato made his presence known.

"What's this about your 'fabulousness?" Clove's voice joined in.

"I'm fabulous!" Annie interrupted.

"Everyone who's here say your name. Not all at once!" Glimmer suggested, "Glimmer."

"Marvel."

"Oh Marvel you're here?"

"Shut up Madge."

Glimmer sighed, "Let's try that again. Back to the start. Glimmer."

"Marvel."

"Annie."

"Thresh."

"Clove."

"Cato. Notice how nice our names sounded together Clove?"

"Shut up Cato. It's Autumn here."

"Gale. Stop picking on my step-sister Cato."

"Thanks Gale. You're insufferable Cato."

"You react to everything, don't you Clove? Finnick here!"

"I was just thanking my step-bro here for some back-up."

"Katniss."

"Peeta."

"Okay that's all of us," Glimmer said, "Why are you calling me?"

"Well uh…" Clove didn't know where to begin, "Did you get my text?"

"Haven't checked," Glimmer said, confused, "What's up?" There was silence, "Really?" sighed Glimmer, "Out of all eleven of you, you can't think of what to say?"

"It's not exactly easy to explain…" Annie said delicately.

"Is it about Seneca?" Glimmer asked in dread. Clove sighed, it was time to tell her friend, "Yeah, it's about Seneca. He cut class today, and I caught him making out with some slut called Lena." Glimmer sucked in a breath in shock.

"Clove and I told Ms McCarthy," Katniss continued for Clove, "And she took them to Mr Bell's. We… I decided that what Seneca did to you was important, so we came up with them and told Mr Bell." Glimmer's eyes widened, but there was no-one there to see, "What did he say?"

"They're going to investigate the claims. When you come back to school, they're requesting you here tomorrow, a school counsellor is going to talk to you, and is then the police will question you," Clove finished heavily.

"Are you mad at us?" Katniss asked shyly.

"No," Glimmer sighed, "I'm mad at Seneca. And I'm mad at myself, for not seeing it, even when Marvel told me how he treated you guys. I'm sorry I let him stick around guys, and I'm sorry Marvel, that I was so angry and mean when you tried to help me."

"That's alright Glim. You know I'd be wrecked if you died, or got depression, don't you?"

"I would never have gotten through this without you Marvel…"

"You can just hear the sexual tension over the phone!"

"Shut up Cato!" about five voices cried in unison.

* * *

"Hey, Madge! Madge Undersee!" Maysilee cried out desperately when she caught sight of her friend's blonde head. Madge whipped around, hardly believing who it was, "May?"

"Surprise!" Maysilee grinned and hugged her friend.

"You go here now?" Madge asked.

"Nah, I just wear the uniform for fun," Maysilee answered with signature sarcasm.

"Very funny. Look at you, all lost and alone! What house are you in?" Maysilee looked down at the piece of paper she was clutching like a lifeline, "Uh… Whitson."

"Ew," Madge wrinkled her nose in disgust, "You are the dark green, your house room is that one. See the banner?"

"Is that a whale on our shield?" Maysilee raised her eyebrows.

"Yep," grinned Madge, "Don't worry, we've got worse. On the upside, Autumn is in Whitson."

"Who's Autumn? You're the only person I know here!"

"I'm taking you to her right now," Madge squinted through the crowd, "Bingo, red head at two o'clock! That's Autumn. Autumn!" Madge hollered.

"God, you're so loud," Maysilee joked, poking her friend in the side.

"Morning Madge. Who's this?" Autumn had spotted them.

"This is Maysilee Donner, my friend from dancing. She's in Whitson with you."

"Welcome to the dark green house. We come something like last in everything, not gonna lie," Autumn grinned at Maysilee, "By the way, Joyce house is bright orange, so no, we don't have the worst colour."

"Someone bagging my house?" Cato sauntered over. Autumn snorted, "Bright orange Cato! Cato, this is Maysilee, Maysilee Cato. Madge's friend from dancing."

"She's in Whitson with Autumn, so I dumped her here for babysitting," Madge joked, and Maysilee laughed, "You're just itching to spend time with me, I can tell!"

"Notorious sarcasm," Madge informed the group.

"I'll watch out for this one then," Cato winked at Maysilee and walked off. Maysilee looked slightly shell-shocked.

"Don't worry," Madge assured her friend, "He's not flirting with you. He likes Clove."

"Watch what you say girl," Clove had walked up to them, she tossed her long black hair, "Gossiping will get you in trouble."

"Maysilee, this is Clove. She's a black belt, and is currently in denial about Cato," Madge ducked Clove's casual swing.

"You have some interesting friends," Maysilee noted as Clove walked away.

"Don't worry," Autumn laughed, "You'll learn to love her. Everyone's scared of her in the beginning."

"I heard that!" Clove called over her shoulder.

"She's got scary hearing abilities," Maysilee said fervently as the bell rang.

**Well there's another chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you have ideas, criticism, anything to say really. I appreciate hearing you :) Not sure when I will next update, as I feel I am neglecting a little, ('Steel Hearts' and 'A Rising Silver Sun,' by the way, check them out if you are bored.) I will try my best to keep it going for you guys, as long as I have inspiration and time I will. xx -L **


	4. Chapter 4

**Facebook**

**Maysilee Donner:** So today I have been given several pieces of interesting information about Panem Grammar. They have a bright orange house. One of the houses emblem is a whale. Gossiping will get me in trouble. Clove is a black belt AND has supernatural hearing abilities. What a school…

_Autumn Sterling, Cato Woods and Madge Undersee like this._

**Mari Donner:** I think I'm slightly concerned for my baby sister.

**Maysilee Donner:** 7 minutes difference Mari.

**Mari Donner:** The most important 7 minutes of my life thank you very much.

**Cato Woods:** More info, you have to run to get a burger at lunch.

**Katniss Everdeen:** And you don't cross Mr Westley.

**Thresh Broden:** You don't cross Clove either.

_Clove Flare likes this._

* * *

"Who's he?" Maysilee asked Clove later that day. As Autumn had predicted, the two were close friends already.

"Which one?" Clove looked around at the boys leaned up against the wall.

"Medium height, dark hair, grey eyes," Maysilee looked for any other defining features.

"That's Haymitch Abernathy. You like him?"

"Maybe," Maysilee stared some more, "He's hot. What's he like?"

"He hates the teachers here, but he's nice to the students. I don't really know him well…"

"Well it's time we get to know him," Maysilee said determinedly.

"Hey C," Glimmer said tiredly.

"You're back!" Clove squealed and hugged her tightly.

"Shut up, don't make a fuss," she groaned, embarrassed, "Who's this?"

"Maysilee Donner, new girl, Madge's friend from dancing, she's in Whiston with Autumn," Clove reeled off, "Where were you this morning Glim?"

"Talking to… you know…" Glimmer said awkwardly, eyeing Maysilee suspiciously.

"Maysilee knows, Madge told her everything before she transferred because she needed someone to vent to, she never thought you'd meet," Clove explained hastily, as Maysilee was looking slightly scared.

"Oh, right. I was talking to the counsellor and the police. Danny's in deep shit," Glimmer's face relaxed into a tired sort-of-smile which was really more of a grimace.

"And so he should be," Maysilee joined the conversation, "He sounds like a dickhead. No-one in their right mind does that." Glimmer was uncomfortable, and Maysilee sensed it, "Hey, do you know much about that Haymitch guy?"

* * *

Over the next few days Maysilee learnt a lot about the social structure of the school. Madge and Glimmer were probably the most popular girls in their year. They were both blonde and beautiful, with the admired bubbly personalities; and until Seneca and Glimmer broke up, good-looking boyfriends. They had both done a little modelling, Glimmer more than Madge, and Madge with her dancing skills had been in a few musicals, but couldn't sing for shit, as Maysilee had known for a long time.

No-one but her closest friends really knew Clove. Most people just knew her as Madge and Glimmer's friend and the step-sister of the very popular Gale Hawthorne, so she was judged as some level of popular. Clove was very pretty, and Cato, who was one of the most popular boys in the school, was known to most people as the boy crushing on her. It was common knowledge that Clove was a black belt, and sometimes she could appear aggressive, and most people who didn't know her were very intimidated by her.

Gale, along with Cato, Thresh and Marvel, was one of the popular boys. He was big on athletics, the current school record holder for the 100 and 200 metre sprints, and he had arguably the most beautiful girl in the school as his girlfriend.

Poor Finnick was mainly known for being good-looking rather than his other skills in swimming and athletics, and had no shortage of admirers. There was school-famous graffiti on Annie's locker that refused to come off: 'I like Finnick, back off Annie you bitch!'

Marvel was sporty like his friends, but his main call for being so popular was the amazing personality he had. He was simply so nice, funny and considerate that everyone liked him. He wasn't typically gorgeous, his looks crept up on you, as a pose to making you swoon.

Autumn and Katniss were often put in the same category of your mind if you didn't know them. Both studious, quiet, but somehow friends with some of the most popular girls in school, which instantly made them popular too. Peeta, Autumn and Katniss were all from the poor part of town, and were in on scholarship, and were basically known for that.

Cato was arguably the best looking boy in school, and quite an extreme sportsman, as well as being the holder of the best long jump and discus throw a Panem Grammar boy has ever had.

Thresh, despite being in the least popular house, was very popular. He was quiet and less assuming than the other popular boys, and was in a bit like Clove in the fact that no-one who wasn't his friend really knew him. Maysilee was just left to figure where she fit in.

* * *

"And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, and the arms of the ocean deliver meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Shut up Madge!" a chorus of voices echoed. It was Tuesday morning, over a week after the Friday night that Glimmer was attacked by Seneca. Everyone was extraordinarily stressed, today being the first day of their exams. Madge had been singing what she called her 'revision song' as she had been listening to it all last night while studying. The five of them: Gale, Madge, Clove, Cato and Katniss were walking up from the train station, yawning, slouching, groaning, and in Madge's case, singing horrendously.

"It's too fucking cold for exams…" Katniss groaned, "Can they like… cancel them?"

"I wish," Cato said ruefully, "Cat got your tongue Clover?" Clove hadn't said anything except 'hello' all train ride and walk up the hill.

"Shut the fuck up Cato. And it's Clove," Clove said this all very quickly, and turned her head away, into the wind and towards the road.

"Oh my god…" Cato said slowly, "Clove is actually stressed. She's scared of the exams!"

"What did you say?" Clove snapped.

"I said you were stressed…" Cato said uncomfortably, bracing himself for a punch.

"No, not that. You called me Clove!" She was suddenly beaming. Cato slowly smiled back, and Clove spontaneously threw her arms around him.

"About time," Cato grinned, "If I get this for saying her name right, imagine what I could get her to do if I was nice to her?"

"Don't push your luck, it's PMS," Clove teased, as they went into the school, feeling unmistakable dread.

* * *

**Facebook**

**Marvel Haddington:** Who's pumped for exams?

**Clove Flare:** Fuck, not me.

_Annie Cresta, Katniss Everdeen, Cato Woods and 16 others liked this._

**Marvel Haddington:** It's called sarcasm guys.

* * *

"I think I did okay on that one…" Autumn yawned loudly, "One more tomorrow, then one more on Thursday. I can do this."

"I can't! Year 12 should be illegal," moaned Katniss, her head on her knees.

"Of course you can Kat," Peeta encouraged her.

"Easy for you to say," Katniss snapped, "You don't do history or a language, so now that you've done your English you don't have any more until next week, when we do the Sciences."

"Then we have maths," groaned Autumn, "So I have two more this week, biology and chemistry next week, then maths. Five more to go…"

"You take too many subjects Autumn," Katniss shook her head, "I have German tomorrow, then next week I've got biology and chemistry, then maths. That's four more."

"You forgot I do three sciences Kat," Peeta said bitterly, not taking being snapped at lightly, which really showed the amount of strain he was under as he was usually generally so sweet, "I have the same amount of exams as you to go."

"Sorry," Katniss moaned, "I'm too… stressed…"

"I know the feeling," Madge pranced over, books stacked in her hands, "I have German tomorrow and I will_ fail_. You know I'm meant to be choreographing a dance right now? As an assignment? FOR DANCE!?"

"That sucks," Katniss said sympathetically, "Damn I love your hair…" she began to braid it as Madge did the impossible, somehow stretching while revising German while writing out a choreography. "German, Biology, Chemistry, Maths and a fully choreographed dance until I'm free," she sighed as she stretched, chest on the floor and legs spread apart.

"You know M," Autumn said thoughtfully, "When you do that, you look like you're dead."

* * *

**Well, exams are going on at my school, so I thought I'd put them in this chapter. Poor depressed year 12s :) I kind of added in that little bit about Maysilee figuring out all the social standings of the school because I needed to sort it out for myself and I thought it might be handy to you guys too. Thanks for all the reviews and ongoing support, every review makes my day 3 -L**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks and several exams, tears and screams of frustration later, the whole group were free from the massive burden of exams.

"I could sing!" Cato said gleefully.

"Don't," Clove advised him. Cato faked offense, "Bitch, just because you can sing and I can't!" They laughed loudly, causing stares from the other senior school kids leaving early after the exams.

"Hey," Glimmer said thoughtfully, "The formal is only three weeks away. Oh my god. How have I let this happen?"

"Don't worry," Clove teased, but with a note of jealousy in her voice, "You'll have no trouble finding someone to go with."

"That reminds me," Cato said, "Clove, will you go to the formal with me?" Clove's jaw dropped, and curved into a radiant smile, "Yes!"

"Careful Clove, stop grinning like an idiot or your reputation will be in danger!" Maysilee mock warned, and the girls laughed.

"I'd better hear an invite to the formal about now…" Madge nudged her boyfriend.

"Oh Madge, you crazy, beautiful girl, will you come to the formal with me?" Gale got down on one knee, joking around. Madge went along with it, placing a hand on her heart and saying in a soap opera-esque voice, "Oh Gale, I would be honoured!"

"Oi! You lot! Get out of our way!" came a shout.

"Oops!" giggled Autumn. They were blocking the footpath, and about ten other kids on their way to the train station were stuck behind them.

"Come on you lot," Glimmer grinned, helping Jimmy to his feet, "We're going to my house, and we will party!"

* * *

"I will break an ankle in those," Clove insisted, pushing Glimmer away from her.

"Don't bag the sacred stripper heels!" Glimmer cried, forcing them onto Clove's feet.

"Oh my god, can I borrow this dress Glim?" Maysilee held up a tight blue, strappy dress. Glimmer held the dress up to Maysilee's face, "It's perfect for your complexion. All yours." With that Maysilee ran off to the bathroom to change.

"So Clove's ready," Glimmer began to list.

"Against my will," Clove reminded her, still looking skeptically at her reflection in Glimmer's pale blue and pale pink 'stripper heels,' tight black dress, pearl earrings, hair out and wavy, bright pink lipstick and a massive, colourful necklace.

"And now we are onto Maysilee. What do you think of these heels?" Glimmer asked, throwing a pair of nude heels at Maysilee the second she opened the bathroom door.

"Damn, they're gorgeous! Try not to kill me with them though!" Maysilee nursed her face where the heel hit her.

"Come here, makeup time," Madge waved her over to Glimmer's makeup table, "Then you go to Kat for your hair, then Autumn for accessories."

"And then I sit here like a reject," Annie reminded them jokingly, and they all laughed.

The girls had planned it all - one by one each girl would pick a dress, then go to Glimmer for shoes, Madge for makeup, Katniss for hair and finally Autumn for accessories. Glimmer's dad was a big business man, and they were very, very rich. Glimmer basically had everything, so all the girls were happy to take from her (walk-in) wardrobe.

Soon Maysilee was ready, blue dress, amazing eye makeup, red lipstick, big golden hoop earrings, straightened hair, nude heels and several gold bracelets.

"Your turn Annie!" grinned Glimmer, "Wardrobe's all yours." Annie chose a sea-green halter-neck dress, tight around the bust until the skirt flared out a bit.

"These are perfect for you," Glimmer pressed a pair of strappy black stilettos into Annie's hands, who looked at them cautiously. Her eye makeup was also dark, "If this runs I'll look like a drug addict," Annie murmured with lips the same pink as Clove's. Her hair was out and gently wavy, courtesy of Katniss, and she was wearing a spectacular silver necklace and dangly silver earrings.

"Are these diamonds?" she gasped, and Glimmer nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Madge's turn!" Glimmer cried. Madge ended up in a short, slightly flared out black skirt and a tight cropped blue top with about 3cm straps and a very low neckline, which showed off the belly-button piercing she had got when she was mad with her mum one day. Her hair was half out, half in a bun, and on her feet were some nude heels. Her eye makeup was dark and her lipstick bright red. She wore dangly black earrings and a silver necklace.

"You're up now Autumn!" Autumn chose a pale green, very tight skirt, and a flowing white cropped shirt. Her lipstick was deep red and her eye makeup was light, but with a lot of eye shadow. Her shoes were white and very high, and her hair was out and gently wavy. She insisted on wearing no jewelry except for a fine silver chain necklace with a small bird charm.

Katniss looked as stunning as usual in an simple red dress the same tight cut as Clove's, ("How many of these do you have?") cream stilettos, red lipstick, dark eye makeup, pearl earrings and some gold ribbon threaded through a small plait in her otherwise out hair. Glimmer was the last to get dressed, choosing a strapless, pink, tight, short dress, hair out and wavy, a gold necklace, blue eye makeup an pink lipstick.

"Girls," she announced, "We are ready to go!"

* * *

The music pounded in Maysilee's ears, and so she forced her way through the crush of people and out of Glimmer's French doors onto the balcony. Her head hurt and her eyes were watering in pain after she hit her head on a doorframe - she needed some air.

"What's a girl like you doing out here?" she whipped around, looking for who was talking, and her eyes met with Haymitch's.

"What?" she asked stupidly.

"I asked why you were out here," Haymitch looked bored with the view off the balcony, and turned to face Maysilee directly with his imposing stare.

"Why shouldn't I be out here?" she raised her eyebrows - this certainly wasn't how she wanted her first encounter with Haymitch Abernathy to be.

"Look around," Haymitch said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maysilee did. She saw the girl commonly referred to as 'Nuts', (Maysilee didn't even know her real name,) top of every class, talking to a boy in glasses she didn't yet know. She looked some more, she didn't know anyone there except Haymitch and 'Nuts.'

"I don't even know these people, what's the big deal?"

"That's the point," Haymitch explained, "This is where the unpopular and uninterested are. You wouldn't know them, because all the people you socialise with fit neither of these categories."

"I needed some air," Maysilee said uncomfortably, "Glimmer's balcony doesn't belong exclusively to 'the unpopular and uninterested.'"

"Maybe not," Haymitch agreed, a hint of a smile in his eyes, "I'm going to go mingle with the popular and interested Maysilee. Would you like to come with me?" Maysilee cocked her head to the side, thinking, "Are you asking me to dance with you?"

"Depends if you want to, Miss Popular." Maysilee smiled and following Haymitch inside.

* * *

"You look pretty." Clove whipped around, almost spilling her beer, "Cato, you're here! Where've you been, you're an hour late!" Cato grinned sheepishly, "The second I got home I fell asleep. I only woke up about 20 minutes ago."

"Wish I slept all afternoon," Clove said enviously, "Glimmer insisted on preparing us one by one. Dress, then shoes, then makeup, then hair, then accessories. One by fucking one Cato!"

"Well you all look great, and I suppose Glimmer had fun," Cato struggled to keep a straight face, "She clearly never outgrew Barbie dolls, she just moved onto live ones." Cato laughed, and soon Clove joined in.

"Are we meant to like… dance? I feel like so boring standing against a wall while everyone else does," Clove inquired.

"Is that your way of asking me to dance with you?" Cato asked with raised eyebrows.

"You'll never know, will you?" she grinned slyly, pulling him close to her, away from the wall, "You suggested it."

* * *

Johanna was depressed. Madge and Gale were dancing together, (she tried to ignore the pains in her chest as she looked at her ex,) Marvel and Glimmer were flirting and laughing, not even drunk; Maysilee had somehow managed to get the elusive Haymitch Abernathy dancing with her, Clove and Cato were kissing, Clove's back pressed against the wall; Autumn and Thresh were dancing shyly, and even Katniss was dancing with someone - Peeta. She moved out of the way as Finnick and Annie crashed into the wall beside her, kissing passionately.

She could see Gale in the crowd, and the drunk part of her was angry at him for not noticing her, but the sober part of her thought _'well why would he notice me? I'm his nothing now.'_ The drunk part of her marched her over to him, and it spoke daring words that she bold Johanna would never say sober, "Why did you ditch me for her?" Gale looked at her, shocked, "You've had too much to drink Jo."

Johanna had a short temper at the best of times, and fueled by alcohol, it took but a ghost of a spark to set her off, "It's an 18th stupid, there's going to be drunk people! And why does that bother you anyway! Are you scared to talk to me! Especially in front of your goddamn perfect little shit of a girlfriend!"

It was true that Gale had treated Johanna badly, but that was the old Gale, not the one that Madge had taken in. If Gale could have wiped Johanna's memory of the horrible guy he once was, he happily would have given her another try, but he knew that that was impossible and that she would never forgive him, and recognised it was time to move on to other people.

Johanna, however, had no such feeling. She had taken the break-up just as hard as Gale had, but unlike Gale, had not come out of it a better person. Johanna had made a whole new group of friends after she and Gale broke up, purely because she couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. The anger and pain had been festering inside her all this time, and she'd been fighting off depression all year. What she needed was one of her old friends, who knew her, and accepted her.

So naturally, she ran straight into Glimmer and Marvel, who were dancing, and choked out, "I'm going home."

She grabbed Marvel's car keys out of his pocket and stumbled down into the street, looking for his blue truck.

"You're not driving like that," Marvel jogged up behind her, "I'll drive you home."

"I just ruined your night, didn't I?" she asked somberly as he pulled out of Glimmer's drive.

"It's fine Jo," he assured her, craning his neck to make sure he didn't crash into Cato's Lexus.

"But you were about to get somewhere with Glimmer…"

"That doesn't matter Jo, ok?" Marvel insisted, "You live in Alamein, don't you?"

"Yeah," Johanna said tiredly, resting her head on the cushion behind her, "Little apartment."

Marvel didn't ask why a girl who attended an expensive school lived in a tiny flat in the city, but Johanna was wasted enough to tell him anyway,

"My parents separated and Dad got all the money. He pays for my schooling, it's part of the agreement, but everything else my mum has to pay for, and is therefore crap."

"That sucks," said Marvel tiredly, "Left or right here?" They got stuck in a traffic jam, as it turned out, and it was almost dawn when Marvel walked Johanna into her dingy little flat with a pack of aspirin and a hug that said, "I miss you."

* * *

**Facebook**

**Autumn Sterling:** Party last night was AMAZING! If only I didn't have such a headache…

_Maysilee Donner, Autumn Sterling and 32 others like this._

**Annie Cresta:** Are you guys sure no-one hit me on the head with a hammer last night?

**Clove Flare:** It's called a hangover honey.

**Annie Cresta:** I know that, but it still sucks.

**Well, Johanna's come into it! There's chapter 5 for you, please review and let me know what you think, (especially what you think about the Johanna/Gale/Madge thing.) **

**As I said last chapter, reviews make my day! (Well I actually said 'my dad' which was very embarassing, thanks for pointing that out guys.) I hope you are enjoying this story, because I love writing it. **

**And if you guys review, could you tell me where you're from, (roughly) and what time you read fanfics the most, as I want to find a good time to be posting things. -L**


	6. Chapter 6

Madge was woken at 10am when her phone rang loudly on the bedside table next to her.

"Hey Clove," she yawned, "What's up?"

"Sorry to wake you, you sound exhausted. I just got a call from Gale, who said that he accidentally deleted your number off his phone and wanted me to pass on the message."

"Mhmm?" Madge asked, before realising she hadn't actually formed any words, "What's the message?"

"He said our parents want you to come over for dinner tonight if you aren't too wasted."

"I'll call him later, I should be there. How was Cato last night?"

"I think I really like this guy."

"That's great Clove," Madge said warmly.

Clove hadn't had the best luck with boys in the past. She had been cheated on by a boyfriend of two years, and had had a one night fling which left her with nothing but regret and shame. She stopped trusting boys a while ago, and was a very difficult person to open once she had shut. So naturally, Madge was happy for her friend, and glad that Cato and his friendly, warm, goofy ways had opened her. It would be nice to have a friend back.

She got out of bed, gingerly stepping on her blisters, which her 98% ballet, 2% Glimmer's heels from the Friday night. Sunday was her one day without any dancing, and she intended to make the most of it. She tossed on a loose, low-necked, white T-shirt with the words 'perfect girls aren't real' printed on it in bold writing and tucked it into her green denim shorts. She pulled her hair into a messy high ponytail and put her white high-tops on.

"Hey Sammy," Madge greeted her ten year old brother at the breakfast table.

"Are we going to the skate park?" he asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Of course we are," Madge put some toast in the toaster, "We do every Sunday."

So they went down together, Sammy skating and Madge jogging alongside him. When they did get there, Madge cheered him on and gave him advice on his tricks, sitting down on the concrete, yelling out occasionally, "Don't hurt yourself or mum will kill me!"

After about half an hour someone walked into the skate park, someone Madge knew.

"Sammy, we've gotta go home now," Madge said anxiously, praying he didn't see her.

He did.

"Don't run away from me!"

"Stay where you are Sammy," she said in an undertone to her brother, "What do you want Seneca?" her voice was tired, almost disappointed sounding, "You're in a lot of trouble already."

"Being in trouble doesn't matter to me any more Madge Undersee," he spat, "Now, how about we talk?"

"I'd rather not Seneca," Madge said testily, even though inside she was scared to death.

"So you'd rather fight, yeah?"

"No, Seneca, I'm going home now," Madge turned, but as she did he grabbed her long, blonde ponytail.

"I told you not to run away from me," he snarled.

"Madge!" Sammy freaked out, unsure of what to do.

"Don't go near him Sammy," Madge warned, her head pulled back, "He'll hurt you."

"Yeah, I will, but not before I've hurt you," he yanked Madge's hair again. Sammy began to cry. Danny's hand sneaked towards Madge's chest.

"How dare you!" Madge shrieked, and without even realising her actions she slapped him hard across the face. He hadn't expected that, and let go of her.

"Run Sammy!" she grabbed her younger brother's hand and ran as fast as she could bring him towards the nearest main road, all the while shrieking, "Help, help!" They were almost at the main road when the duo almost got hit by a car as they ran across a side street. With a gasp, Madge noticed who was in the car, "Mr Haddington!"

"Madge?" he stepped out of his car, confused. "Yes, it's me, Mr Haddington, and I need help. Can you drive Sammy and me home? I'll tell you what's happening on the way. It's urgent."

Mr Haddington was a good man, friendly and fair like his son Marvel, and even though he had no idea what Madge was going on about, he opened the door for her and her brother, who was still crying a little.

"Have you heard about what happened to Glimmer?" Madge asked tentatively, not sure how to start explaining.

Mr Haddington nodded, "Abusive boyfriend. Got reported by those two friends of yours."

"Yeah, he was at the skate park. He grabbed me, and I got away before he did anything too bad, but I didn't want to walk home."

Mr Haddington nodded solemnly, and after a few minutes in his calming presence he announced, "Well here you are at home, safe and sound."

* * *

"Seneca's in jail and your name is on the report!"

"Yeah, what did it say?"

"It says he harassed you and attempted to sexually assault you! We practically match!"

"Glim, I can tell you're upset about what he did."

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't make an effort to try to hide it."

"We're going to help you forget him."

"You are?"

"Yeah, but you've got to get through the week first. I can only do Sundays."

"See you tomorrow Madge."

"See you Glim. You're alright, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Glimmer put down the phone, and turned to Clove, who was sitting on her bed, flicking through a magazine, "How can you read this stuff?"

Glimmer shrugged, "I don't feel well Clove."

"What do you mean?" Clove said quickly, turning to face her friend.

"My head hurts, and my tongue hurts and my chest hurts and…"

"Glimmer," Clove sighed, "You know what that means, don't you?"

"A terminal disease?" she answered morbidly, flopping down onto the bed.

"No, dumbass. It means you're suppressing tears. Don't tell me you're not familiar with the feeling."

"Don't tell me you are!" Glimmer raised her eyebrows.

"I hurt too," Clove said softly, and Glimmer nodded as Clove went on, "Glimmer, I am something of an expert on misery. What do you think I was like last year? Cheated on, had sex with a stranger, got depression, anorexia nervosa, a new step-father and a new step-brother, failed all my exams…"

Glimmer's eyes widened, "I didn't know it was that bad! Depression? That was anorexia? All your exams?"

"I became a secretive person last year," Clove said miserably, "That feeling you've got now? I had it all through the school day. When I got home I'd let it out. Cried because I was hungry and sad and ashamed of how cheap I let myself become. I'd go on massive runs, right out of town, and find a place to cry. Then I'd run back, and cry myself to sleep."

"Clove, that's terrible," Glimmer said in a hushed voice, "Did anyone know all that?"

"My counsellor. Marvel. My counsellor told my parents and school teachers. I had to work so hard to claw myself back into position for VCE this year. I almost ruined the family. My mum was finally happy in her second marriage, and I was an inch away from ruining it. You know how Gale and Johanna broke up last year? That was my fault too. All my issues got to Gale, my poor step-brother.."

"Marvel knew?" Glimmer raised an eyebrow.

"He's the kind of guy you go to, you know?" Glimmer nodded, "Everyone goes to him. I think he's a counselor in secret."

"Nah," Clove sighed, "Just a really good friend." There was a silence, before Clove asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"Who, Marvel? Yeah," she hung her head a little, "Why he would like me is beyond me. I'm the girl with the problems, the dumb blonde who is barely managing keeping up with Year 12."

"You can be the dumb blonde if you like Glim," Clove said hollowly, "But everyone knows that the spot of the girl with problems has been taken by me."

And the two laughed even though it wasn't funny, laughed until they cried, then they really cried, and they didn't stop for almost an hour, Glimmer crying into her pillow and Clove into her hands.

* * *

"Monday, bloody Monday," Autumn sang under her breath, singing what she and Clove claimed to be their theme song, a very uncreative parody of Sunday, bloody Sunday. She made her way to English, which she had with Cato and Thresh.

"Here's our favourite ranga," Cato grinned, gesturing her to a desk near them.

"I'd rather be a ranga than a dumb blonde," smirked Autumn as she put down her books.

Cato faked offense, "Dumb? I?" he grinned, "Okay, I have my academic weak spots. How about you tutor me! In English, Methods, Bio, Chem…" Autumn raised her eyebrows, "Don't worry, no sports tuition required!"

"God you're hopeless Cato," Autumn sighed, taking out her laptop.

"Don't be tactless Autumn," Cato warned jokingly, "Could hurt some feelings there!"

"Sorry Cato," Autumn said, partly sincerely as she knew Cato was doing his best to keep on top of his studies, "Seriously though, I have time to tutor you in one of them?"

Cato smiled, "Methods then, whenever you can."

"Don't ignore the boyfriend," Thresh tutted jokingly, elbowing Autumn.

"Aw, sorry!" she kissed him quickly.

"Urgh," snorted Cato, "Don't go all Finnick and Annie on me!"

"Alright, listen up class!" Mrs Singleton's voice boomed through the classroom, "Pens out!"

"Monday, bloody Monday," Autumn murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear and starting to write.

* * *

"Peeta mate, you've got to ask her out," Gale gasped, short of breath from the sprints he and Peeta were doing.

"Why?"

"'Cos she likes you, dumbass," Gale managed to get out.

"She was drunk when she danced with me. For that matter so was I!" Gale rolled his eyes, but Peeta didn't see it, "She likes you, I'm not telling you again," Gale smiled wryly at his friend, "It's about time you grew some balls and asked her out."

"No," Peeta said firmly, well as firmly as you could when you were out of breath.

"Mate, you've liked her since you were five, you're eighteen now. It's past ridiculous."

"Just because you are confident and have a hot girlfriend…"

"You could too mate," Gale shook his head.

"I'm not as… charismatic as you," Peeta protested weakly, and Gale laughed, "Peeta, girls love you. Just ask her out already."

"If it bothers you sooo much…" Peeta slowed to a jog, and spotted Katniss and the rest of the girls sitting in the grass watching them train while doing homework, "Hey Katniss!" he called, all traces of fear gone, "Wanna come to the movies with me on Saturday?"

Katniss blushed, and after a rather overenthusiastic elbow to the ribs from Annie, she beamed at him and answered, "Sure. We can watch the Dark Knight Rises."

"Sounds great," Peeta turned to his friend, beaming, "I was so scared she was gonna suggest a chick flick."

"Boys!" Coach Boggs' voice echoed through the field, "I thought we were doing sprints!"

"Sorry coach," Gale said sheepishly, and sprinted to catch up with the group, Peeta beside him, murmuring excitedly, "I'm going on a date with Katniss frigging Everdeen!"

**Yay, PEENISS! Are you guys still enjoying this story? Because my reviews consistently drop with each chapter I post... am I doing something wrong? Review and let me know! -L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Facebook **

**Glimmer Aeren:** Thank god it's Friday! One more school day to get through everyone, WE CAN MAKE IT!

_Clove Flare, Thresh Broden and 14 others liked this._

**Cato Woods:** That is if I don't drop dead of mental exhaustion during Methods.

_Thresh Broden liked this._

**Katniss Everdeen:** I have double Physics. No-one can beat that for mental exhaustion.

**Cato Woods:** You win this round Everdeen.

* * *

**To: **__

**From: ****_maysie.d _**

**Subject:** **re:re:I MISS YOU**

Hey Mari,

How's my favourite twin sister at her posh boarding school? Food still treating you well? Suffering from a (dare I say it) BOY withdrawal? As I have said in countless previous emails an telephone calls, I am missing you TERRIBLY and I still can't shake the feeling that I am missing some part of me. Wow, this sounds cheesy. Maybe we can go on A Current Affair, and that can make a big deal about our nutty twin connection! Just joking Ria, I know you can't stand those shows, I can't either.

I suppose I should tell you about dancing, because that is why we were separated in the first place, but I don't really have much to report. I am still training far too hard for my own liking, and trying to squish hours of studying into 30 minutes. I know you think my planning skills are atrocious, but I dare you to get through Year 12 with a schedule like mine! No, I'm not accusing you of laziness Marianna, how could I? If anyone knows how to get things done it is YOU.

So, now that I am done with my compulsory few words about dancing, onto what I consider a more pressing subject, although somehow I don't think you'll agree with me. Your hormones have never seemed to rage as strong as mine after all. So there is this guy; as you may have gathered, you are not completely tactless, (no that's not an insult;) who, lets face it, is GORGEOUS! Even you and your superior composure couldn't resist the attractiveness of this boy.

His name is Haymitch, and god Ria, I think I'm infatuated. Stuff that, I know I'm infatuated! I somehow ended up dancing with him at a party of Glimmer's, (she's basically the blonde Barbie of the school minus the bitchy side, you're probably friends with her on FB) and God he's amazing. He has this aura about him that is completely different to any guy I have ever met! We were (slightly) drunk and got pretty far that night… No Ria, your (baby) sister is still a virgin, I can see you stressing out already.

I have no idea where I stand with him though! He keeps changing what I mean to him, and what he means to me. It is so infuriating, and so confusing, and when I get my hopes up then get let down it hurts more than 12 hours of dancing.

That makes him sound like a bad guy, which he totally isn't but… ok Mari, I admit it, this is your little sister asking you for HELP! I have to go now, (surprise, surprise, it's dancing time!)

One thousand xo's, May

P.S My last sentence rhymed, how strange does that sound?

* * *

"Haymitch Abernathy? For writing on classroom furniture?" Mr Hartson peered through the room of teenagers who had detention that afternoon, "Is Haymitch Abernathy here?" Maysilee groaned, detention just got a whole lot worse.

"Maysilee Donner? Here for three days of late attendance?"

"Here," she said dully, flipping open her English novel.

"Peter Johnson? Failure to complete homework?" a boy with pale blonde hair replied sulkily, "Here." Maysilee drifted off as Mr Hartson went through more names, only snapping out of her reverie when the door banged open.

"Mr Abernathy?" Mr Hartson looked up quickly from the roll.

"Sorry I'm late," he said irritably, slumping down in the seat next to Maysilee, whose heartbeat instantly began to speed up.

"Why're you so late?" she asked him under her breath.

"Why do you care, Miss Popular?" he retorted, not bothering to keep his voice down. Maysilee felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, "What?" she asked, her tone hurt and disbelieving.

"Everything okay there?" Mr Hartson looked in their direction sternly. Maysilee nodded timidly, and Haymitch smirked, "We're just fine Hartson." Mr Hartson glared at him, and he feigned ignorance for a few seconds before saying, "Oh sorry, it's _Mr_ Hartson, isn't it?"

The detention seemed to take forever, time ticking by slowly, as Maysilee tried and failed to get something out of the study time. Haymitch was all that was on her mind. Haymitch, who was sitting next to her, arms crossed, leaning back in his chair, completely relaxed.

Haymitch, so stunning with his dark grey eyes and dark hair, tanned skin and strong build.

Haymitch, who had been from loving to friendly to hateful back and forth towards Maysilee ever since they met.

Haymitch fucking Abernathy, who was doing Maysilee's head in.

Finally, Mr Hartson let them go, and Maysilee grabbed her bag and stalked away, determinedly not looking once in Haymitch's direction. She walked down the driveway near the chapel, and was almost at her car when he called out, "Oi! Maysilee!" She whipped around, surprised that he was actually using her name.

"What do you want Abernathy?" she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of using his first name yet.

"You are avoiding me," he stated.

"And you're not at all surprised," she retorted sarcastically.

He smirked with that stupid superiority that she hated, "Shut up Haymitch," she began to open her car door. He slammed it closed, and Maysilee shrunk back against the wall of her car.

"Haymitch!" she shrieked, "You love me, then you only want to be friends, then you insult me for reasons I don't even understand, then you love me again then you ignore me then you're mean again! Fuck off Haymitch Abernathy, I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

All of a sudden, he smashed his lips into hers, cutting off her shrill rant. They kissed passionately, but when Haymitch pulled away, Maysilee looked ready to kill him, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slap you for that." Haymitch was silent, and Maysilee raised her hand.

"Go ahead," Haymitch finally spoke in a hollow voice.

"What?" Maysilee's hand dropped to her side.

"I've been terrible to you. I don't know what I'm doing. I want to be with you, because I love you Maysilee Donner, and all your popular ways. But surely you don't deserve me? I feel bad, like I've been taking advantage of you or something, because I can't get my head around my you want to be with me. And now I've gone and stuffed it, and you can see who I really am and…" this time it was Maysilee who cut him off with a kiss, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him close.

"I suppose you're forgiven," she said with a sly smile, "But," she turned serious again, "You are going to stay in the same role until you discuss otherwise with me. I'm sick of not knowing where we are in this uh… relationship. "

"Boyfriend?" Haymitch grinned.

"Sure, _boyfriend._ See you tomorrow, boyfriend!"

"See ya Mays."

"I think you will find you mean girlfriend?"

"See you tomorrow, girlfriend."

So Maysilee drove home, smiling like an idiot, not even stopping her beaming when she got fined for speeding.

* * *

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!"

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Annie, I don't know if singing Rebecca Black is exactly what we should be spend our study period doing."

"Cheer up Katniss," Annie said lightly, opening her folder, "I mean… it's Friday! And," she grinned slyly, "You're going on a date tonight!" Katniss couldn't help but grin a little at that, "I guess you're right. Still, a little less Rebecca Black would be nice."

"Ok, ok I'll do my Methods in silence, shall I? What are you wearing tonight?"

"That's not silence," Katniss gritted her teeth.

"Loosen up Kat, and you'd better hurry up or I'll nag you the whole time and not get any studying done."

"Fine, I'll wear…"

"Stuck for ideas?" Annie asked with an air of superiority, "Lucky you had someone to get you thinking about it…"

"Shut up An," Katniss laughed, "You know my wardrobe just as well as I do. You tell me."

"Wear the…" Annie twirled her hair thoughtfully, "Brown boots you have, the dark skinny jeans… do you still have that white, one shouldered shirt?" Katniss shook her head as she turned the page in her textbook. "Okay, you'll have to make it that tight long sleeved black shirt of yours, the low necked one, and the scarf of yours that's coloured like flames, and wear your hair out for goodness sakes, you braid it every day."

"Sounds good," Katniss said happily, sketching out a diagram of a horse's digestive system, "I'm going on a date tonight!"

* * *

**Facebook**

**Glimmer Aeren:** Three weeks until the formal… since when? I AM NOT READY!

_Clove Flare, Katniss Everdeen, Annie Cresta and 11 other like this_

**Marvel Haddington:** Surely you have a suitable dress already?

**Annie Cresta:** … what.

**Madge Undersee:** Are you serious Marvel?

**Katniss Everdeen:** Boys don't understand us.

_Annie Cresta, Madge Undersee and Glimmer Aeren like this._

**Cato Woods:** I wonder why…

_Marvel Haddington, Thresh Broden and 3 others like this_

* * *

Mrs Merkovic was late, as always, and the Drama classroom had turned into some sort of a jungle.

"Will you go to the formal with me?" Autumn squealed and jumped into Thresh's arms, "Yes!" she cried.

Glimmer sighed and lay her head down on her arms. A little over a month ago she had been dreaming of going to that formal with Seneca, now she had no date, and it seemed just about everyone did. Clove and Cato were going together of course, Madge and Gale, now Autumn and Thresh, Maysilee and Haymitch had been all over each other during lunch and rumours were that Peeta was going to ask Katniss if all went well on their date that night.

_'Aren't I meant to be the pretty one? Everyone always says so. Well, 'the pretty one' hasn't got a date,'_ she thought to herself, chin on her hands, feeling the cool surface of the desk. A scrunched up ball of paper hit her on the side of the head. She unfolded it and read,_** 'u ok? -m.'**_

She looked at Marvel, who was awaiting her response, and shrugged. He walked over and sat on her desk, taking care not to sit on her hands, "Let's see how this unfolds," he nodded his head towards the kids playing celebrity heads. Jamie Archer was up, and his character to guess was Regina George.

"Am I an actress?" he asked.

"Yes!" half the class answered, "No!" answered the other half. Glimmer rolled her eyes, "Year 12 drama students don't know the difference between an actress and a character," she said in a disappointed undertone to Marvel. Jamie looked confused, "So I'm like… a porn star or something?" the class roared with laughter, and of course Mrs Merkovic came in at that moment, "Jamie, Regina George is not a porn star," she spoke as though explaining something to a five year old, as Jamie whipped around to see who he was.

Marvel wanted desperately to ask Glimmer out, but she didn't trust boys much after Seneca, and wanted to move things really slow. "Hey Glim," Marvel nudged his friend in the ribs, and she looked over at him, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to grab dinner with me tonight? My parents aren't home and I don't want to be a loner." Glimmer beamed at him, "Sure, if we get pizza. You make us get Chinese again and I'll stab you." Marvel grinned, "Pizza it is."

* * *

Peeta clapped his hands together nervously, and his older brother smirked at him. Peeta scowled, "You just had to come to visit us all the way from the USA the night I have a date?"

"Why yes I did," Ryan answered smoothly, "Don't worry, I won't scare her away." Peeta rolled his eyes, "If you do, I'm throwing you onto the next plane back to America."

"I doubt it. I remember Katniss, she doesn't scare easily." Peeta snorted, "I suppose that's true, but really Rye, you last saw her when she was 11."

"Don't call me Rye, or I will be forced to call you Pita."

"Fine," Peeta scowled at his older brother again, then checked his reflection, "Ben here?"

"Come to antagonise you, yes," his second eldest brother, Ben, was one year older than Peeta and owned a close apartment, which meant lots of visits when he was too lazy to make a meal.

"Can't be bothered to cook yourself dinner?" Peeta asked, "I mean really, son of a baker?"

"Stop acting so thrilled to see me Peet," Ben grinned.

"Come on you know I love you and all that shit…" Peeta looked out the window.

"Our baby brother's going on a date," Ryan wiggled his eyebrows, and Peeta made a face at him. The doorbell rang and Ben smirked, "There's your girlfriend baby Peet."

Peeta pushed his brothers behind him as he approached the stairs, ensuring that he got to the door well before them.

"Hey Peeta," Katniss sounded a little breathless, but was grinning all the same.

"Hey Kat," Peeta smiled, put at ease by her own nature, "Do you want to come in? We've got a bit of time to kill before the movie."

"Sure," he ushered her inside, thinking of how beautiful she looked in a scarf the colour of blazing fire on a simple black shirt, with her hair out instead of in her signature braid.

"Remember my crazy older brothers, Ryan and Ben? Feel free to ignore anything dumb they say."

"I will, I do remember them," she said warily, shaking their hands. Ryan winked at her, and she looked at him with concern.

"Now look Rye, you've scared Peetie's date already," Ben teased his Peeta indirectly as he shook Katniss' hand.

"How about we go out the back," Peeta suggested, and Katniss happily obliged.

"Sorry about them," he muttered, "Ben's pissed off because he had a bet going with Ryan that I wouldn't get another date until leaving school after Delly bruised my ego so badly." Katniss laughed, "But that was year 10!"

"My point exactly," Peeta sighed, "You look really pretty, by the way." Katniss smiled shyly, "You know, no boy out of my family has ever told me that before."

"They were probably too intimidated by your beauty to say anything. I was," Peeta pecked her on her temple and Katniss blushed, grinning with pleasure. "You know Kat," Peeta smiled, "I think we might have fun at the movies."

* * *

"Why do all the prettiest dresses cost the most?" Katniss groaned the next day, on a shopping trip with Annie after their netball game.

"Because the world hates us… seriously though, how was last night?"

Katniss twirled around to face Annie, a dress pressed to her chest, "It was fantastic Annie."

**Well, you get to hear all about how fantastic Peeta and Katniss' date was next chapter. If there is anything specific you want in the next chapter, or anything you want Katniss to recount about her date, (kisses, romantic trips and such,) let me know and I promise to include them. Sorry about the long time between updates, I have been neglecting all of my fanfics at the moment on account of lots of school work and the death of a relative. We'll see if I improve with time, shall we? Reviews are lovely! -L**


	8. Chapter 8

"He's perfect Annie, in every single way," Katniss said dreamily, "We watched the movie, and did all the cheesy shit like holding hands when it got scary, and sharing popcorn…" she struggled to keep the grin off her face.

"Kiss?" Annie asked, fairly sure of the answer.

"Yes!" Katniss beamed, and Annie smiled in satisfaction, she knew it, "We're going to the formal together Annie! I have a partner, and he's perfect in every single way!"

* * *

"Where are we going Marvel?"

"Out," Marvel answered calmly, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"We're going out?" Glimmer raised her eyebrows. Marvel nodded, "You said you wanted pizza, it is pizza you will get."

"But we could get it from Crust," Glimmer pointed out confusedly.

"Yeah, but that's not good pizza. We haven't been out for dinner in ages, and you love this place Glim," he gestured to the multitude of Italian restaurants outside the window, "We can eat out for a change, better than sitting on the couch at my place. Unless you want to go home? It's not too late…" he trailed off.

Glimmer grinned, "Of course I want to go to eat out! You're so nice to take me Marvel," she put a hand over his, and he put an arm around her shoulders. It fit easily, like two pieces of a puzzle were finally joined together.

"Whoever finds the parking spot gets to choose the restaurant," Marvel stated, scanning the crowded parking lots and street sides.

"To your left!" Glimmer shrieked a few minutes later, and Marvel pulled in, smiling, "You win that one blondie."

"I always do," Glimmer smiled, slightly exaggerating, but Marvel let her get away with it.

"What restaurant?"

"Dancing Horse," Glimmer said instantly as she dragged him down the street by his hand.

"I should have guessed," Marvel said, shaking his head with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but notice other boys his age were giving him glances, looks of admiration, looks that said '_nice one._' Girls pulled their boyfriends closer to them, and it clicked to Marvel, these people thought he was dating Glimmer. Glimmer noticed too.

"I hate the way I look," she said in a low voice, "Look at them, think I'm some kind of boyfriend-snatching whore."

"If they got to know you, they'd realise what a great person you really are," Marvel assured her, "You shouldn't feel like being beautiful is a crime."

"But they don't know me," Glimmer sighed, "Yet they judge me anyway. They're all: OMG it's a blonde with a nice face, tanned skin and a good body. Hide you boyfriends she's come to steal them! No-one is safe!" she laughed weakly, and Marvel wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. She was enjoying how close he was, but couldn't help but be surprised, and looked at him curiously.

"You know Glim," he said mischievously, "If you acted more into me they might not think you were out to grab their boyfriends." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up you," she grinned, slapping him gently on the chest. They walked into the restaurant, and Marvel asked for a table for two, and the Italian speaking boy directed them, "Uh… back."

They eventually found the table he was gesturing to and sat down. When the waitress came over to them, she exclaimed, "_Oh, siete troppo carine!_" before explaining herself in English, "You are too cute! What would you like? Any drinks?"

Glimmer and Marvel exchanged glances, "We'll have some water to start off with and… what pizza would you recommend?"

"You like chicken? Basil? Mozzarella?" The two nodded, and she smiled, "Then I know just what to bring you. One large?"

"That'd be great," Glimmer assured the girl, who hurried off. "I'm glad we came here Marvel."

* * *

** Facebook**

**Marvel Haddington:** That awkward moment when everyone thinks Glimmer is your girlfriend and is shooting jealous looks at you…

**Cato Woods:** Don't know why you're complaining… just go along with it.

**Clove Flare:** What was that Cato?

**Finnick Odair**: Run while you still can Cato!

**Cato Woods:** Aw, come on Clove! You know I love you!

**Clove Flare:** You're damn lucky Cato.

_Cato Woods likes this comment_

* * *

"Clove I made it! A selector wanted me to do some run throughs for him! And he wants me to come back! He thinks I'm good Clove!" Cato cried across the gym.

"Cato, you're amazing!" shrieked Clove, jumping off the treadmill and wrapping her arms around Cato's neck, "You made it, you made it, you made it!" Clove smiled into her boyfriend's shoulder, "I'm very proud of you."

"You'd better be," Cato grinned, "I trained pretty damn hard. But God Clove, I made it." Cato squeezed Clove and walked over to the rowing machines with her, "I challenge you, Cloves, to a row-off."

Clove smirked, her eyebrows raised, "Row-off? Oh, it's on Cato."

They got into position, Clove in her black singlet and pink running shorts, and Cato in his black running shorts and white singlet.

"Nice runners," Cato grinned as they started, gesturing to her fluoro orange shoes.

"They define me," she shrugged, and kept rowing. Cato had the obvious size and strength advantage, but Clove was fit and strong enough to keep up for a fair while, and was very sly. Just when she was about to give out, she jumped off her machine onto Cato's, kissing him firmly on the mouth, who promptly stopped rowing.

"I think that's a tie Cato," she whispered seductively into his smile.

"I love you Clove."

* * *

"Like any family man I like my toilet time," Thresh mocked the TV as his younger cousin Rue giggled.

"Do the Bam ad!" she cried excitedly, she had taken the opportunity of having a babysitter to have a little too much sugar.

"BAM! And the dirt is gone!" Rue fell off the couch laughing, as Thresh shook his head in disbelief, wondering when nine year olds started being so easily excited. The doorbell rang and Rue sprung up and ran to get it.

"Thresh!" she hollered, "It's a _girl! _And she's looking for_ you!_" Thresh laughed as he saw Autumn looking very confused on the doorstep.

"Hi A, come in," Thresh dragged Rue out of the doorway, clearing a path, and carried her over his shoulder back into the TV room, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Your brother told me," Autumn shrugged, "Who's this?"

"My little cousin Rue," Thresh explained, "Rue, this is Autumn."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Rue asked promptly. The couple laughed and said, "Yes," in perfect unison.

"Ooooh!" Rue laughed again and Autumn raised one eyebrow. Thresh shrugged and started to flick through the channels, "What's up babe?"

"It's about the dance," Autumn said absent-mindedly, flicking through a Dolly magazine she found on the couch, "I've found a dress and I'm hear to tell you to wear a black and white suit with a navy blue tie," she took her ribbon out of her hair and laid it in his hand, "This colour, okay?"

"I know what navy blue looks like," Thresh chortled, "And how do you know I don't have a perfectly good brown suit ready?" Autumn's eyes widened in horror and Thresh laughed.

"I'm joking A."

* * *

"I don't think I can make it through today," Katniss sighed as she opened her locker.

"It's only Monday," Marvel pushed her legs out of the way so he could get to his locker beneath hers, "That probably isn't a good sign."

"I hate VCE," Katniss scowled as she opened her diary, "I've run out of room in my diary to write in homework!"

"That's because your handwriting is atrocious," Marvel smirked and closed his locker, "Help me find Glimmer."

"Something happen on Friday night?" Katniss teased, elbowing him in the ribs, "Marvie's taken a step in his relationship!"

"Too damn right Marvie has," Marvel surprised Katniss with his boldness, "She's usually here early, yeah?" Katniss nodded as they took the right towards the Suffolk lockers.

"Oh Glim-glam!" Autumn, who had joined the duo, hollered, "Marvel's come to talk about your _relationship!_"

"Someone's excited," Glimmer smirked, closing her locker, "What's up Marvellous?"

"I was looking for you then Katniss and Autumn decided we were going to discuss our relationship," Marvel sighed, "Piss off guys. That means you Autumn."

"Marvie," Autumn whined, but luckily Thresh turned up and dragged her off.

"Is she drunk or something?" Glimmer asked, and Marvel shrugged, "She's pissed off with life so she acts over-happy."

"Friday night was nice," Glimmer said shyly, though almost anything was comfortable to discuss with Marvel, they had never been in this situation before.

"Are you…" Marvel searched for words, "Comfortable with what happened?"

"Yeah," Glimmer said, with more energy this time, "I told you, it was nice."

"So you'd do it again?" Marvel prompted. Glimmer grinned and kissed him, "Just did. Now was that way of you asking me out?"

"I suppose," Marvel said, a little awkwardly, trying and failing to wipe the grin off his face.

"Don't look so afraid of rejection Marv," Glimmer wrapped her fingers through his, "I didn't know if I was ready for another relationship, but with you, I reckon I am." This time Marvel kissed her, gently, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Get a room," a surly year 10 banged his bag against the locker next to them, make a loud, clanging sound. They broke apart and death-stared the kid, who squirmed uncomfortably, "Have fun opening your locker," Glimmer said with false sweetness, as she and Marvel walked off, "Stupid year 10s." Marvel grinned as he put her arm around her shoulder and they headed off to the library.

* * *

"We're going to the footy on Friday," Annie announced at recess as the whole group sat together, spread over three tables in the Quad and feebly attempting to study, "I have the night off swimming, and I am not wasting it."

"Who's playing?" Autumn asked, yawning as she squinted at her notes, trying to decipher her own handwriting. Cato, Finnick, Gale and Clove answered, "West Coast and Hawthorn."

"Ann," Finnick began, "Isn't that being played in West Coast?"

For a moment Annie's face fell, but she shrugged and went on, unfazed, "Who's up for a trip to Perth then? We can be home by…" she opened another tab in her internet, "Sunday at ten. I don't have anything on. We need a holiday. I have money!"

"I'm fine with it," Madge said with a shrug, "It'd be nice to get out for a while."

"True that," Katniss smirked, "You're starting to look albino Mads."

"Be nice," Peeta chided Katniss playfully, and she poked her tongue out at him.

"Love is in the air…" Cato sang untunefully.

"Fuck you," Katniss retorted, "Is Clato coming?"

"Sorry?" Cato and Clove asked in unison.

"It's your ship name," Katniss explained in a sincere tone before breaking down into laughter.

"Uh, we can come," Clove gestured to Gale and herself, "Cato however, does not live in my house and I cannot speak for him."

"Nah, I'm good to come," Cato assured them, wrapping a hand around Clove's shoulders.

"You'd best make sure their rooms are as far from each other's as possible or no-one's going to be able to sleep due to… noises," Marvel joked with a devilish smile, and Clove death stared him until it disappeared.

"Shut up, you're making her uncomfortable," Glimmer slapped his hand, but added slyly, "Cato, however, doesn't look too upset at the thought of sleeping with Clove."

"Shut up Glimmer," Clove scowled, "Not happening," she stared pointedly at Cato, and went on, "Autumn? You gonna join us?"

"Like hell I'm staying here in Melbourne," Autumn shook her head, "Got nothing better to do."

"You say that like you're unenthusiastic," Peeta frowned.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO COME TO PERTH WITH YOU!" Autumn screamed at the top of her lungs, "That good enough?" After Thresh snapped at the few people for giving them alarmed looks, they headed off for period five, the final of the day.

"I'm so excited!" Annie squealed, as she picked up her books for English.

"You know," Marvel said in an undertone for Thresh, "I think we all need to get out of here."

* * *

** Facebook**

**Annie Cresta:** Stuff this, going to Perth bitchessssssssssssssssss!

_Cato Woods, Katniss Everdeen, Maysilee Donner and 6 others liked this._

**Gale Hawthorne**: We do have somewhere to stay, right?

**Madge Undersee:** …

**Katniss Everdeen:** I'll do it. God, you guys would be like helpless little babies without me.

* * *

**To:** maysie.d , catowoods , , glim-glam , marvellous-m , clovenotclover , strawberry-girl , kitkat-12 , mellarkable3 , threshprince , that-ranga-you-love , .abernathy 444

**From:** annie.c.123

**Subject:** OUR TRIP!

Hey wonderful people! I am emailing you to say that we would get through the airports SUPER-MEGA-AWESOME-FAST if we only brought carry-on luggage so take the hint and DO NOT take a massive suitcase, take a bag you don't have to check in!

Glimmerous hon, I know you love your clothes and beauty products etc. but PLEASE do not bring them all!

Have your stuff at school; I have arranged some taxis to pick us up so we get to the airport ASAP. I have gotten us permission to miss out on the last three periods of the day, so we can leave at recess,(YAYAY!) Our flight leaves at 1:10, and it will be 3:10 when we get to Perth, so we will have just enough time before the game, which starts at 6:00.

Also, SEND THE CHEQUES FOR THE AIR TICKETS! The owner of the credit card I used to pay, (my mum's!) may be forced to TERMINATE you if she doesn't get her money back, or will at least have to start taking interest.

Oh I forgot Maysie-May, we arranged a surprise for you! Your BF if coming with us, MWAHAHA! That is why he is part of this email, obviously. Ok, I love you guys but I can't procrastinate my maths h/w forever, GOODBYE MY LOVELIES!

* * *

**Voila. Chapter 8. It's getting quite long now, isn't it? I hope you are still enjoying it as much as you did in the beginning. If there are any Melbournians reading this, (which I doubt,) that Glimmer/Marvel scene was set in Lygon Street :) If you are not Aussie, I hope you have some sense of Australian geography to do with their trip. Basically, they're going from the east coast to the west coast. If you have any ideas for the plot feel free to let me know, as I'm feeling very flexible at the moment and the plot has teh capacity to hold hopefully all of your ideas! -L**


	9. Chapter 9

"We're off to Perth bitches!" Glimmer cried joyfully, skipping towards the road where Marvel's mum was awaiting them in her car. She put her school bag in the boot of Mrs Haddington's car, who had volunteered to collect the school bags so that they didn't have to drag them off interstate.

"You came quickly," Mrs Haddington smiled fondly at the girl who was practically her second daughter.

"Free period," Glimmer grinned, "I think that's Maysilee coming? Or could it be Madge? Too many blondes," Glimmer sighed, while Mrs Haddington laughed. It turned out to be Madge, swinging her purple Sportsgirl bag and practically skipping.

"Someone's excited," Mrs Haddington and Glimmer noted in unison, as Madge dropped her bag into the boot, smiling ear to ear.

"What's gone right in your world, Miss Smiles?" Glimmer asked her friend.

"All my Johanna problems are solved!" Madge threw her hands up in the air in happiness.

"Does that mean Gale bashed her up?" Glimmer asked, with her eyebrows raised, but Madge shook her head. When Gale turned up, he too had a smile on his face, and Johanna was with him, looking only slightly pissed off, which was a vast improvement from how she usually looked.

"Sorry Madge," she said grudgingly, and walked off.

Madge raised her eyebrows, "That was positively affectionate, coming from Johanna."

Glimmer jumped as an arm snaked around her waist, and cried, "Marvel!"

"She approves," Marvel nodded towards his mum and kissed Glimmer quickly, "Hey Ma," he leant into the car and kissed her on the cheek, then dumped his bag into the boot. The next to arrive were Peeta and Katniss, Katniss on his back, screaming wildly as he charged towards the car.

"When did you two turn into monkeys?" Glimmer asked, and Katniss just poked her tongue out at her, "I'm too happy for your disapproval Miss Glimmerous," Katniss said in a sassy tone, but was beaming anyway. Peeta threw the two bags into the boot rather violently, and Katniss started screaming that he would break her flute.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could scream so loudly Kat," Autumn sidled over, arm linked with Thresh's, tapping her heels together in excitement.

"And I didn't know you were trying to get back to Kansas," Katniss smirked, looking at Autumn's feet.

"Habit," Autumn shrugged, and Thresh lowered their bags into the boot as Annie, Finnick Cato and Clove came over from the Chapel, where they had just been.

"We made it," Cato assured everyone, "But where are May and Haymitch?" As if on cue, Haymitch and Maysilee could be seen barreling down the driveway, bags flying behind them.

"We're here!" Maysilee screamed shrilly, slightly out of breath from sprinting, "We were stuck giving advice to sassy year 10's in the Barnes Lecture Theatre. That's like… a kilometre from here."

"Exam advice," Haymitch nodded as her lowered their school-bags into the boot of Mrs Haddington's car, "Thought they knew it all, just because they made it into the first year of senior school. _'Are you guys smart? Because I don't want advice from stupid year 12's.'_" Haymitch mocked.

"I hate year 10's," Katniss wrinkled her nose, "I may be allergic."

Clove snorted, and waved excitedly as the booked taxis turned in to pick them up. They were big taxis, but the group still had to divide into two groups of seven. Finnick, Madge, Gale, Maysilee, Haymitch, Thresh and Cato climbed into the first, and Autumn, Annie, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Katniss and Peeta climbed into the other.

"We're going to Perth!" Autumn was squealing in one taxi, annoying the driver to new boundaries, and Marvel and Clove were having a very noisy arm wrestle in the second one. The happiness on the teenager's faces as they arrived at the airport were beaten only by the taxi drivers.

* * *

"I dibs on the top bunk!" Glimmer cried, and Clove slumped in defeat, "No-one's ever called the top before me." Glimmer stuck her tongue out and threw her bag onto the bed.

"Let's get changed for the football," Clove reminded her friend, who was staring around the room in wonder, "This is excellent!" she cried, clapping her hands together.

"It's gotta be the cheapest accommodation in all of Perth," Clove snorted, but Glimmer was simply overjoyed that they had managed to do all this, to get themselves a self-sustained holiday through all part-time job wages.

"Oh, I love this top of yours!" Glimmer cried, throwing it at Clove, "You bring it for Cato's benefits?" Clove shrugged, "Gotta look nice every now and then."

"I agree," Glimmer nodded as she wriggled into a pair of jeans, "Not in the mood tonight though. No-one's going to look twice at a girl in this," she said happily, throwing on a baggy jumper and slipping into a pair of black converses.

"You always look pretty," Clove rolled her eyes as her friend inspected her reflection carelessly, "Why not wanting to draw attention to yourself? Saving yourself for Marvel?" Clove waggled her eyebrows in a teasing way, and Glimmer shrugged, "I'm 18 and apparently pretty, but none of my relationships have worked out well. I haven't had one break-up where I could look him in the eye afterwards, and didn't result in horrible rumours. I love Marvel, but I'm scared. Is he telling the truth Clove? Is there a way you can tell if they're going to hurt you?"

Clove drew a deep breath, "No, there isn't a way you can know, but I'll tell you this my take on all this, even though you're much more experienced at being in love, and being loved , than I am. When love, or whatever it is, first comes at you, it comes in a whirlwind of smiles and hormones and laughter and light-headedness and feeling like you are on top of the world, personally. He gives you a crown, a solid gold crown, to tell you that you are more special that anyone else. And you are happy there, with your crown and that light-headed, unconscious feeling, and you think that when other girls look at you, they wish they had your crown. But really, they are looking at it and, it's not really gold, it's plastic, but you are too blind to tell. You get it eventually, and you spend a while trying to figure out if you can deal with this kind of relationship, have a cheap plastic crown. But before you can make up your mind, or say anything at all, it's taken away, and you realise you were never that important to begin with."

Tears appeared in Clove's eyes, "That's what happened with me and Joel," she explained, referring to the boyfriend who had cheated on her, "You get addicted to this light-headed feeling, and you want another crown. You make yourself cheap, settle for a crown of paper, hoping that… having sex with this boy you don't even know will turn it to something special, to gold, perhaps. But it doesn't. You are left again, and you feel even worse that before. You can't pick yourself back up, and all the insecurities you have ever had come flooding back to you, know that you have had two crowns snatched away from you, when you really should have seen it coming and not fallen for the trap boys weave with their lies."

Clove was now openly sobbing as she tried to explain her one night fling, and the depression that followed, "But Glimmer, when you meet the right guy, it's not just you going head over heels. He comes with you, and is as devoted to you as you are to him. You feel equal, and you feel safe. The relationship is only going to go wrong if that balance leaves you, okay hun? So don't fall for their tricks, if they aren't falling too. You're a smart, beautiful girl Glimmer, more so than I have ever or will ever be. You'll be just fine, okay?"

Glimmer took her friend's hand, "Come on Cloves, let's redo that makeup of yours."

* * *

"Ok, you know what this bitch did to me?" Katniss fumed as the group walked down the streets of Perth on their way to the game, "She wrote, on my locker in the most obvious place in big letters, where you can't miss it, _'Here on scholarship. Don't judge the homeless girl.'_ I'm not even homeless! That bitch!"

Everyone laughed at Katniss' unusually strong indignation, but Peeta managed to keep enough composure to pat her sympathetically on the shoulder.

"I think we should be going down this street," Marvel pointed out, and they turned, joking and laughing.

"We are getting weird stares," Maysilee pouted, "Just because we're freaks…" Haymitch grabbed Maysilee's arm and dragged her along the road, away from a bunch of ten year olds in West Coast jumpers that she was yelling at, as she was wearing the football jumper of a Melbourne team hated in Perth.

"Go back to Sydney!" came a yell directed at Clove, who was wearing her Swans scarf, "I'm from Melbourne you dick!" she yelled back.

"Smart move," Katniss smirked, "Flaunt the fact you go for their enemy. West Coast supporters are vicious."

"You really think Clove didn't know this would happen?" Cato laughed, "She doesn't miss an opportunity to pick a fight with this lot." Sure enough, as they entered the stadium, Clove began to sing, "Cheer, cheer, the red and the white! Honour the name by day and by night! Lift that noble banner high! Shake down the thunder from the sky!"

"Oh my god Clove, shut up before they bash you," Katniss said nervously, eyeing an evil looking supporter who was staring at Clove with hatred in his eyes. They found their seats: Katniss, Peeta, Cato and Clove sat together, with Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh, Autumn and Gale behind them, and Madge, Maysilee, Finnick, Annie and Haymitch behind them.

"You have nerve going out in that Richmond jumper," Jimmy nodded at Katniss, "You lost to Gold Coast. **(A/N, for you guys who have no idea what I'm talking about, Richmond is a bad team and Gold Coast is bottom of the ladder.)**" That of course, resulted in major retaliation from the three Richmond supporters, even though there wasn't much they could do to defend their team's bad season.

"At least our mascot doesn't have a bloody beaver tail," Katniss noted with a smirk, folding her arms and nodding to the Eagles mascot who was doing laps of the oval, giving high-fives.

"That is one retarded tail," Gale agreed, standing up, "Come on guys, you know you want to high-five him." Laughing a bit, the fourteen teenagers walked down to the side of the fence, pushing little kids out of the way and hanging over the side, "Come here!" Autumn screamed, "We love you!"

Those well chosen words, coupled with the fact that Autumn could have an unbelievably loud and shrill voice when she wanted to, made sure they got the mascot's attention. He came over to them with the usual swagger of a mascot, and held his hand up for a high-five. Autumn slapped her palm against his, screaming unintelligibly; Clove attempted to wrap her Swans scarf around his neck, and Marvel kissed it on the forehead. He pulled the scarf off his neck and swaggered away as quickly as possible while the teenagers laughed hysterically.

"You know," Katniss said, "This was a damn good idea of yours Annie."

* * *

"We'reeeeeeeee a happy team at Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawthor n!" Maysilee and Madge sang untunefully, cups of beer in their hands and swaying, arms around each other.

"You guys look like such bogans," snorted Autumn, "No-one would guess that that's your first glass."

"And last," Haymitch smirked, "I'm not carrying a drunk Maysilee around all night."

"We've got to do something tonight," Peeta said, "We're in Perth. We've got to do something fun."

"Well we're most certainly not getting hammered," Clove said sternly, looking at Cato, "We can do that in Melbourne after exams are over."

"That's not what I was thinking Clovely," Cato rolled his eyes, "How about we eat out?"

"But we have no money," pointed out Thresh, "Well, the blondies over there seem to have enough for a beer, but asides from that…" Madge poked her tongue out at him, "It's one, I'm not an alcoholic."

"Okay, point taken," Marvel said, "But what Thresh is trying to say is does anyone have enough money to buy shit?"

"I think we'll scrape by," Annie said hesitantly, "As long as we get the cheap meals."

"Do you reckon they'd kick us out if we ordered kids meals?" Glimmer giggled, "Maybe," snorted Gale, "Moreover, definitely."

"These people are crazy," Katniss said in a serious tone, "What if I wanted chicken nuggets and chips?" The group cracked up as they left the oval and walked down the streets, still sunlit and positively glowing with the beauty of summer.

* * *

They ended up getting dinner at McDonald's, as they really were extraordinarily short on money. Each with a frozen coke in hand, they made their way back to the hotel.

"If I gain so much as a gram Madame Blanche will notice, and I will be stuffed," Madge said, looking rather at ease despite her troubled words, and slurping down her frozen coke with startling speed.

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous Madge, you don't put on weight, you just don't. One frozen coke won't be the end of you. Me on the other hand…"

Autumn snorted, "Yeah Katniss, because you're really fat. You're definitely not the skinniest person I know…"

Peeta's arm snaked around Katniss' waist as he kissed the side of her head gently, "You're perfect, girl."

After much 'awing' and 'what a good boyfriend HINT HINT'ing they came to the park that bordered their hotel.

"How about we chill here for a while? Those rooms smell of cats," Finnick pointed out, pulling off his shoes and stretching out on the grass.

Well, what they did hardly counted as chilling, and more as hyperactive fun. It all started with Cato's, "We should have a race."

Glimmer rolled her eyes, "You're just saying that because you'll win."

"No he won't!" Finnick, Thresh and Gale said in rather startling unison.

"You're not competitive at all," Annie said sarcastically, from her position in the grass with Katniss braiding her hair.

"Which is why we'll make you guys race too," Finnick said with a smirk, "You think you're superior to our races, but we'll teach you the truth."

"Yeah?" Annie tossed her head in challenge, "It's on Finnick."

Katniss laughed at the sight of Annie's half-braided dark hair flipping in the girl's indignation, "Normal races are boring," she said simply, "What we should do, is a partner race. A piggyback race."

This idea was greeted enthusiastically, as everyone paired up in their respective couples: Marvel and Glimmer, Cato and Clove, Haymitch and Maysilee, Gale and Madge, Katniss and Peeta, Finnick and Annie and Thresh and Autumn.

"Ready, set, GO!" Katniss shouted, and the boys all began to run in earnest, the girls squealing and bumping up and down on their backs with the motion of their footfalls. Clove, who Cato had in a rather demented fire-mans grip, slipped out of his arms and fell to the ground, laughing hysterically; Maysilee leant too far forward and fell over Haymitch's shoulder; Finnick tripped on a piece of hose and fell heavily, Annie laughing at her boyfriend's clumsiness; and amidst all this, Thresh and Autumn sailed through the finish line first.

* * *

**Facebook**

_**Annie Cresta has changed her cover photo:**_ Yay for the best trip ever! With - Maysilee Donner, Haymitch Abernathy, Cato Woods and eleven others.

_Madge Undersee, Maysilee Donner, Mari Donner and 26 others like this._

**Gale Hawthorne:** Oi lovebirds! Mind the PDA? Haymitch Abernathy, Maysilee Donner, I MEAN YOU.

_Mari Donner and three other like this._

**Annie Cresta:** Aaah, Cato and Clove you are too cute! Piggybacks FTW!

_Katniss Everdeen and seven other like this._

**Maysilee Donner:** Looking hot girls! If you ignore me at least... I'M BUSY IN THIS PHOTO!

**Katniss Everdeen:** Sucking off Haymitch's face!

_Cato Woods and nine other like this._

**Autumn Sterling:** Looking good Madgie and Gale! Your faces are priceless, you're all ROCK ON and hands, tongues and everything :)

_Marvel Haddington and four other like this._

**Clove Flare:** I don't understand how anyone can possible be as unphotogenic as Finnick. Annie looks gorgeous though ;)

_Annie Cresta and fives other like this._

Marvel Haddington: Got to love the bromance with Peeta and Thresh!

_Autumn Sterling and six others like this._

* * *

**And voila, latest chapter! Sorry that took so long to write, I have been immersed in a trilogy of fanfictions from another fandom, and as much as I hate to admit it, my mind has been far from the Hunger Games. Let me know if that chapter was as horrible as I thought it was, and leave some ideas for what is going to happen in the future, as I am running out myself, and if I can't think of much, it will be a LONG wait until the next update. **

**I just rhymed something... not that you guys care.**

**-L**


	10. Chapter 10

The fourteen teenagers piled onto the plane at six the next morning, yawning loudly and complaining about the hour of time.

"Who's flying at this ungodly hour!" Clove said in a bad imitation of Howard's mother from Big Bang Theory, but it got her a bunch of laughs anyway. They took up two whole rows, each an arrangement of two chairs, an aisle, three chairs, an aisle, and then another two chairs.

In the first pair seat sat Cato and Clove, Clove typing away rapidly on her laptop, while Cato tried to read over her shoulder, and received a death glare from a sleep-deprived Clove.

In the three, Katniss, Maysilee and Autumn sat. Autumn's head was resting on Maysilee's shoulder and Maysilee's head was resting on Katniss', who was looking thoroughly annoyed at not having her own shoulder to lean on, yawning and folding and unfolding her legs.

The second pair seat held Madge and Gale, Madge nestled into Gale's arms, partially asleep, her golden hair splayed across the dark jumper she wore, shining brightly.

Behind them sat Finnick and Annie, always the perfect couple, talking swim meets, playing hangman and sharing a packet of salt and vinegar chips.

Peeta, Haymitch and Thresh sat together in a set of three, debating over who would win the upcoming premiership, arguing over whether Geelong still posed a threat in the finals, Haymitch expressing his open hatred for Paul Champan.

Finally, in the last partner seat, sat Glimmer and Marvel, Glimmer painting her nails, and occasionally splatting a bit onto Marvel as he made jokes about her apparent nail obsession, and threatening to paint his if he didn't shut up, and him saying, "I don't know Glim. Pink doesn't really suit my complexion."

"Cato," Clove said, closing her laptop, "I'm catching up with some friends next weekend."

"And…" Cato prompted, opening her laptop and trying to guess the password, "Come on Clove! As if it isn't catoisthebest."

"Friends from my old school," Clove amended herself, "The password's eighteen-twenty-three. My best 5km time," Cato typed it in, and looked through her computer aimlessly. Before Clove's father married Gale's widowed mother, she had gone to Panem High, not Panem Grammar, and was obviously referring to friends from there.

"Cato," Clove said suddenly, as though she had been steeling herself to speak, "Joel's going to be there."

Cato didn't say anything, he was completely at a loss for what to do, what to say, what was going on.

"I'm not going to let Joel ruin my good time, not going to let him get in the way of me seeing my friends again," Clove said with a steely glint of determination in her eye, "But I was thinking… in case things got bad… you could come? Enobaria said it would be okay for me to bring someone…" her voice trailed off, and Cato smiled, "Of course I'll come with you Clovely. I'd quite like to meet this Joel."

* * *

Madge wanted to do nothing but sleep all Sunday afternoon, but her plans were interrupted by two things. The first, and probably more important reason, was her ever increasing burden of homework. The second? The sound of stones hitting against her window, which faced the lane. She got up from her desk, her legs grateful for a stretch, to see what was going on. Stupid vandals. But when she looked out her window, she didn't see vandals.

"Gale?" she asked incredulously, "You know, I do have a front door."

Gale shrugged, "Your dad freaks me out. I don't think he likes me, to be honest."

Madge laughed, "My dad's not home. Come on in Romeo. And you can use the door, you know, if you don't feel like climbing up the wall two stories."

Gale smiled ruefully at her, and she ran uncharacteristically fast towards her front door, sliding in her socks as she rushed across the polished floorboards. She ended up having the grab the doorknob to stop herself sliding right on past the door, and opened it looking slightly flustered.

Gale smirked as he stepped inside, "You okay there?" and she nodded as she scowled playfully at him.

"We don't live in the Shakespearean age any more Romeo," Madge said as she got some food out of the fridge for the ever-hungry Gale, "You can just call me if you want to come over."

"Stop calling me Romeo, he was a bit dodgy if you ask me," Gale said as he smiled at her, "I didn't call because I have no credit. I knew you didn't have anything on, and I wanted to see you. And I need help with my English assignment," he added hurriedly on the end, and Madge smiled as she turned around with a box of leftover pizza in hand.

"Romeo isn't dodgy! And of course I'll help you. Want some?"

"Of course I want some," Gale grabbed himself a slice, "I thought you knew me better than this," he joked, taking a bite.

Madge took his English folder off the bench and began to flick through it, "This is really good Gale. And almost complete. You sure you needed help with this?"

Gale began to mumble about not fully understanding the themes, and the spelling of perspicacious, but Madge cut him off with a kiss, "You don't need an excuse to come visit me, stupid."

* * *

Clove and Cato sat on one side of the table, Clove's old friend Enobaria her boyfriend Gloss on the other.

"Do you remember Brutus Dunstan?" Enobaria was saying through a mouthful of chips, "He asked me out! Stupid kid. Thought I'd actually ditch Gloss for him. Thinks he's the hottest piece of shit to walk the earth."

Clove smiled at her, "Brutus Dunstan from the basketball team?" and Enobaria nodded, a sour look on her face. Clove laughed, "He couldn't stand me. Something about me beating him in a five k race…"

Enobaria rolled her eyes, "You're incredible Clove. It gets annoying," she added with a wink, "I suppose Cato here is faster than you?" Cato laughed and waited for Clove's response, "It's arguable." Cato scowled at her, and she smiled indulgently at him.

"I thought Joel was coming," Clove said after a few more minutes of small talk, "You told me he was coming," she gave Enobaria a pointed look.

"He is!" Enobaria said defensively, "He'll be running late. He always is. Surely you remember that habit of his Clove?"

"I try to forget Joel," Clove said casually, "Why is he coming anyway? I didn't know you guys hung out together."

"We don't," Gloss and Enobaria both said quickly and earnestly. At a look from Enobaria, Gloss decided to speak, "Cashmere wanted to come," he said, referring to his sister, "She does hang out with us quite a bit. The only problem is… she's dating Joel now. So naturally, she insisted on bringing him."

"Oh," Clove said slowly, exhaling, the her head jerked up as she saw two people enter the café, "Speak of the devil, here they are."

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger like that. I know it was a short-ish chapter. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review with ideas, criticism, praise, questions, whatever you want. I'd like to know there are other people reading, and what you think. -L**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey everyone," Cashmere said perkily, "Oh Clove! I haven't seen you in ages!" Cashmere hugged the brunette tightly and Clove gave Enobaria and Gloss a startled look from her face's position, tucked over Cashmere's shoulder, partially obscured by her blonde curls. Enobaria managed to give her a sympathetic glance, but Gloss was being greeted by Joel, who Clove was yet to make eye contact with. As Cashmere let go of Clove Cato's body stiffened next to her.

"Who's this?" Cashmere trilled, looking at Cato with her plastic smile. Gloss bit his lip uneasily, he knew his sister, and even though she was dating Joel, it didn't mean she wouldn't toy with Cato.

"Cato Woods," Cato smiled at Cashmere, giving her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she was a better person than she seemed.

"So you're Clove's _new_ boyfriend," Cashmere said, accenting the 'new' as she sat down next to Joel.

Clove raised her eyebrows, "You make it sound like I've got a new one every day. He's not _that_ new."

There was a moment when the two girls looked at each other in silence, but then they were both laughing the fake laughter that they had perfected. They decided not to fight.

The six teenagers talked for a few minutes, happy and laughing. Well, they appeared that way at least. Cato got a sense of the politics of the group, everyone subtly pushing for dominance. No wonder Clove had been glad to get out of there - Gloss and Enobaria were the only decent ones.

"You're quiet today Clove," Joel said, taking a sip of his drink, "Don't you want to talk to me?"

Clove looked at him, biting her lip as though deep in thought, "I'd love to talk to you Joel. How's everything been? How's Ruby?" Joel froze. "You know," Clove prompted, "She had that nickname… Tigris, was it? Still catching up with her?"

Cashmere was eyeing Clove suspiciously, "What's she talking about Joel?"

"You don't know the story of how we broke up?" Clove asked with a malicious smile on her face. Cato's grip on her wrist tightened.

"All she knows is what everyone else knows," Joel hissed menacingly, "That you fell to shit and got depressed. All there is to know."

Clove opened her mouth in fake surprise, "So you mean, Cashmere doesn't know you cheated on me?"

Cashmere narrowed her eyes, "You're lying Clove."

"You reckon?" Clove was in her element, and Cato panicked, "Clove," he said warningly in an undertone.

"Cato," Clove said patiently, "I'm just letting Cashmere know what kind of person Joel really is. She deserves to know."

"And you wonder why I cheated on you!" Joel erupted, "You're such a fucking bitch!"

"Says the guy who cheated on a girl who was nothing but faithful to him! I trusted you!" Clove screamed back.

"Clove," Cato said desperately, "Please sit down." Clove sat down miserably, just as Cashmere got up and ran out, followed closely by Joel.

"I don't know why he even bothers," Enobaria sighed.

"I'm sorry," Clove said meekly, "I just ruined everything."

"It's fine," Gloss said forlornly, "She'll figure it all out."

"I feel awful," Clove moaned, "Ugh. I ruin everything. For everyone."

"Clove," Cato said seriously, "It only would have been ruined if I'd had my way."

"And what's your way?"

"I really, really wanted to punch Joel right in the mouth."

* * *

The school week restarted much too quickly for anyone's liking, and to everyone's surprise, they found their upcoming end of year exams dauntingly close. The teachers went crazy with homework and revision, and the students went crazier. By lunch on Thursday, everyone's tensions were running high.

"Why do you never shut up?!" Katniss yelled at Peeta, slamming her exercise book onto the ground, then swearing as the grass was soaking wet from the rain that had been falling all through second and third period, and now her notes were damp. She adjusted the spray jacket she was sitting on, and her expression softened, "Sorry Peeta. I'm just pissed because I'm going to fail and I'll never get a job and…"

Peeta hugged her, "It's fine Kat. And don't be so pessimistic."

Next to Katniss and Peeta, Clove and Marvel were having a furious debate, "What do you do with your brain instead of listening during math?" Clove was saying in frustration, "It's clearly six!"

"For the millionth time it's fifteen! If you divide it by the-" Marvel was interrupted by Glimmer and Cato's syncopated cries of, "Shut up!"

"You both suck at math anyway," Glimmer grumbled, "I bet it's not six _or_ fifteen," and Clove glared at her.

Annie was frustrated with both Finnick and Madge, who she had asked to not let for her fall asleep, for waking her up the previous period, "I'm going to fail Chem either way!" and Haymitch and Gale had managed to get into another sports argument.

Maysilee and Autumn were driving Thresh mad with talk of the post exams formal, which as he pointed out wouldn't be any fun if he didn't go well, and thus he needed to study now uninterrupted.

"Go away then!" Maysilee had yelled, and then Autumn had gotten mad at her for yelling at her boyfriend.

Peace wasn't a main theme that one lunchtime, and of course, that was when Johanna Mason came over.

"Uh, Clove?" she asked tentatively as the dark haired girl tore a notebook to shreds, burying the bits of paper into the muddy ground with the scuffed toes of her T-bars. A muscular blonde boy - Cato Woods - nudged her, "Clove, someone's talking to you."

"What?" Clove snarled, turning around and scowling.

"Woah, sorry, clearly not a good time," Johanna said awkwardly, looking around at the group, "Are you all PMSing at once?"

Unexpectedly, there was a chorus of laughter from everyone who heard.

"Something like that," Clove shrugged in a noticeably lighter mood and ready to address her friend from athletics, "What's up Mason?"

"I need a lift," Johanna grumbled, "Next aths meet's all the way over in Geelong. They've got a bus leaving here at something ridiculous like 6:30, but I know that neither of us have events until eleven, and thought that maybe you could drive me later?" Johanna's face was pleading, "Come on, I know you've driven in late before!"

"You don't have a license?" Clove asked, and Johanna shook her head, "Don't have a car, moreover. Mine's a bitch - she broke down."

"Where do you live?" Clove asked bluntly, and Johanna asked, "You moved in with the Hawthorne's?"

Clove nodded, and Johanna smiled wryly, "I'm next door."

After Clove agreed to take her, she also invited her to sit with them, "Someone's feeling generous today," Johanna noted, and picked up an exercise book she found lying next to her.

"Hey, that's mine!" Marvel made to grab it, but Johanna whisked it away, saying, "I can't give this back to you yet."

"And why not?" Marvel asked grouchily, glaring at Clove with the _what-have-you-done?_ look.

"Because you get question eighteen wrong stupid," Johanna said with a smirk, "The answer's six."

* * *

**Big thank you to Everlark4ever for giving me the idea to bring Johanna Mason back into the group. She's a brilliant character and I think everything will work even better with her in there. I have a feeling I kind of stuffed up the Joel bit... do you want more Joel? More/less confrontation? I kind of feel like I need to do something with closure about Joel and Clove and her messed up past etc. But let me know what you think - no point writing it unless you want to hear it. -L**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, just an author's note today! I regret to inform you, (doesn't this sound formal?) that I am going away to the beach for the next two weeks, and will not be able to update because a) there's no internet and b) I'm not even bringing my laptop. However, I will use the time to think of some ideas so hopefully once I'm back on the 16th, the chapter update will be fast.**

**Also, I'd like to take advantage of this A/N chapter and give a big thanks to it's-Twilliam-bitch, as you have reviewed something close to every chapter. (It may be every chapter actually, I wouldn't know because I'm too lazy to check :)) Your contribution and feedback has been useful and has made me smile countless times.**

**Sorry to disappoint about the update, L.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well it turned out that I had so many ideas I got a chapter up before I went away, but after this, no more chapters for two weeks! -L**

"Get in Jo," Clove said cheerily, honking the horn at her with a wicked smile on her face, "God I love this car."

"That is one monster of a horn," Johanna said appreciatively, getting into the passenger seat, "Congrats. You made one good choice in life Flare-Hawthorne."

Clove rolled her eyes, "Don't hyphenate our names together please, you'll notice I have legally kept it Flare."

Johanna rolled her eyes in an imitation of Clove, "I'm in your house at school, I hear your name called at roll call every morning… Flare-Hawthorne."

"You're a bitch Jo," Clove said wryly.

"I know," Johanna said smugly, reaching into her bag, "Want a mint?"

"Are you implying that my breath stinks?" Clove arched one eyebrow.

"No need to imply Flare-Hawthorne, we call know it."

Clove hit her over the head playfully, and Johanna forced a handful of mints into her mouth.

"Shit Jo," Clove spluttered, and mints went everywhere, and Johanna had a laughing fit as the car swerved. Once she had regained control of her breathing, and Clove had regained control of the car, she looked at the street signs in confusion, "You're going the wrong way dumbass. You've got to get onto the freeway over there," Johanna pointed out her window, "Turn left over here."

However, Clove went right.

"What are you doing nutcase?"

Clove didn't respond.

"Is this about me calling you Flare-Hawthorne? Are you going to dump me in the middle of nowhere?"

At this, Clove couldn't help but laugh, "No, stupid. It's just that you're not the only one I'm giving a ride."

"Who's crashing our party?" Johanna asked in interest, "I'll give them some mints."

Clove laughed so hard she bumped her head on the steering wheel, setting off the horn and making the two girls jump.

"Thank God it's a red light," Johanna said, shaking her head ruefully, "You're a hazard to all the people on this road Flare-Hawthorne."

"We're picking up Cato and Gale. And Thresh," Clove said casually, "Who, for the record, are _all_ worse drivers than me. And conveniently, they're all at Cato's place, so we only have to make one stop."

"Fine with me," Johanna shrugged, "As long as no-one takes my front seat."

"The most fatalities from car accidents occur in the front passenger seat," Clove said calmly, making sure to jolt the car as she pulled into what Johanna assumed to be Cato's driveway.

"Well played Flare-Hawthorne," Johanna said smoothly, giving Clove a wide smile, "Now go get those boys."

Clove rang the doorbell, and made sure to make retarded faces for the security camera, where she could see the kitchen and those in the kitchen could see her. In the little screen, Clove could see the three boys making retarded faces back at her. She stuck the finger up at them, and smiled to herself as she heard the sound of three pairs of runners thundering down the corridor.

"Here's our chauffeur," Cato said cheerfully, kissing Clove.

Gale rolled his eyes and pushed the couple out of the doorway, sending them stumbling down the drive. They all piled into the car, and Clove turned the radio on.

"Don't you worry, don't you worry chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiild," surprisingly, it was Johanna and Gale who sang, horrendously at that.

"Damn, you guys should go on the X-Factor," Thresh said with a smirk, "As a group."

"We'd win," Gale said calmly, and Johanna stuck her hand over the seat for a high-five.

"What events are you guys in today?" Clove asked as the song finished and the radio hosts started talking about all the crazy dramatic stuff that no-one really cares about, "I have long jump. And bloody high-jump. I bet that girl from Geelong College will be there. That bitch is like… taller than you Cato. It's not fair."

"That'll be funny," Johanna said with a smirk, "You're short enough for a high-jumper already. I should take a photo of you two together," she laughed at the thought, "Sorry Flare-Hawthorne," she said, patting Clove's hand in mock sympathy and Gale looked at the two girls in confusion, "When God made you a midget, he was just punishing you for misdeeds in a previous life."

"Christians don't believe in previous lives Jo," Thresh said, rolling his eyes, "What do you do during R.E?"

"Honestly? I play Tetris." This merited a laugh from everyone.

"You and me both Jo," Cato said, "I'm in the 100m, 200m, 400m and the 4 x 100m relay. I'm going to be wrecked by the end of that."

"That's your fault for being so damn good," Thresh said, "I'm in discus, shot-put and the 4 x 100m with you Cato. And I really don't want to be," he rolled his eyes, "I told Mr Gray my shoulder strain hasn't healed yet, but he doesn't believe me. Thinks I'm just saying that to get out of discus and shot-put - he knows I hate field events."

"Thresh," Gale said in exasperation, "He thinks you're making it up because you _are_ making it up."

"Guilty," Thresh said with a smirk, and everyone laughed.

"I've got the lovely 800m. All the freaks are in the 800m," Johanna said grouchily, "I'm better at the 3km. I'd beat all those bitches in the 3km."

"I thought you _were_ in the 3km," Gale said with a raised eyebrow, "I swear it was on the program."

"I was in the 3km," Johanna said easily, "But it's always the first event, and out at Geelong, I'd have no choice but to take the 6:30 bus. I told Mr Gray my achilles was suffering."

"So he put you in the 800m?" Cato asked, "That's even worse, going fast like that."

Johanna smiled wryly, "He knew I was making it up. So he decided to punish me."

Clove laughed, "You're hopeless Jo."

"Watch it Flare-Hawthorne," Johanna said without any real fire, "Or I'll crash the car."

"Uh Jo, you do realise that the highest fatalities are in the front passenger seat?" Gale asked and Clove smiled smugly, "What a dilemma to be in Jo."

* * *

"Flare? Last attempt?" the supervisor called, and Clove stepped forward.

It was just her and the giant left, and she had already failed at this height twice, as had the giant, to general astonishment. Clove took a deep breath, this was her last chance to clear the bastard pole. Her muscles tensed as she began her run up. Curve to the left. One, two, three steps, lift off the right leg. Clove soared upwards as she arched her back. Her head cleared it, as did her shoulders. Lift your feet Clove! Too late. Her heels clipped the bar, which wobbled tantalisingly before plummeting off its perch and topping off Clove's elimination by landing directly on got off the cushion with a sour expression on her face, and handed that stupid, stupid pole back to the supervisor, who put it back on.

"Nicely done Flare-Hawthorne." Clove whipped around to see a red-faced Johanna smiling at her, "Just finished my 800m. Came third… there were some crazy fast bitches in that race." She sidled over and stood next to Clove as the giant prepared to take her jump, her final chance at that height. If she cleared it, she would win, and if she didn't, she and Clove would have equal first.

"Psych," Johanna muttered under her breath as the girl began her run up. Unfortunately for Clove, the girl cleared it with a large gap to spare, and hit the mat grinning victoriously.

"Alright Flare, that's second for you," the supervisor gave Clove a slip of paper with her placing and the height she reached written on it,

"And that's first for you Senn. Well done," the giant received her slip as well, barely looking at the supervisor as she turned and began to walk back to the Geelong College part of the stands.

"Wait!" Johanna called after her, "Can you come here for a moment?"

The girl looked at her curiously, and Johanna smiled as she picked something up off the ground, "We have your drink bottle!"

Clove looked at her in concern.

"What?" Johanna asked, "She left her drink bottle."

"You took her drink bottle," Clove retaliated, and Johanna laughed, "That I did, Flare-Hawthorne."

Johanna pushed Clove forward as the girl took her drink bottle out of Johanna's hand, and she whipped her phone out in lighting speed, "Smile!" the shrieked, and snapped the photo.

* * *

**Facebook**

Clove Flare has updated her cover photo - with **Giant Girl** and **Jo's Fingers**

_Johanna Mason, Cato Woods and three others like this._

**Johanna Mason:** Jo's fingers? Is that some cruel jibe at my photography skills Flare-Hawthorne?

**Clove Flare:** It's not my fault that you suck Jo. Your fingers are just sitting there in the corner of the photo. I had to tag them.

**Cato Woods:** Clove the long jump starts in like two minutes. GO!

_Clove Flare likes this._

**Gale Hawthorne:** Can someone please tell me what's going on with this Flare-Hawthorne shit?

**Clove Flare:** Nope.

**Johanna Mason:** It's unspeakable.

**Gale Hawthorne:** You're an idiot Jo.

_Clove Flare likes this._

**Cato Woods:** YOU WILL MISS YOUR EVENT CLOVE.

* * *

"Look who we're versing," Cato said darkly, nudging Thresh, who looked over in the direction Cato was glaring.

"Cato, I don't know any of those guys. They're Ashton College kids. We hate them, but we don't know them."

"Oh yeah," Cato said, "I forgot, sorry. See the tall one with insufferable blonde highlights?" Thresh nodded. "That's Clove's ex. The one that cheated on her. Who broke her heart. I met him, and I didn't hit him. I don't think I'll manage that twice."

"We're having a fight now?" Thresh asked, "How about we just go win the race? Then there won't be any cause for bashing up."

Cato shrugged, "Sounds fair."

Unfortunately for them, the Panem Grammar kids finished second after the Ashton College kids, and Cato was in a right mood.

"I can't believe I ran in the same leg as him and lost," Cato was saying angrily, "I lost! That got us off to a bad start and from there…"

Thresh looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Cato. You had already run your legs off before the race even started. Don't beat yourself up about it. Oh no," Cato followed Thresh's gaze to Joel, who was swaggering over.

"I thought you were meant to be fast," he said with a smirk, and Cato glared at him, "Get away from me Joel. Get away from me and Clove, and stay away!"

"What? Scared you can't keep her?" Joel taunted, and Cato turned a dangerous shade of red.

"Cato, come on," Thresh said quietly, laying a hand on his friends arm.

"Shut it nigga," Joel snarled, and Cato hissed, "Don't speak like that to Thresh."

"Don't worry mate," Thresh said in an undertone, "I get it all the time. Calm down."

"You know," Joel was saying tauntingly, "After I broke her heart, she let a random person fuck her. I broke her that bad. Bet she hasn't let you-"

Joel never got to finish that sentence.

Cato's arm surged forward, and the spiked running shoes he held in his hand connected with Joel's face.

Joel looked at the two with a bloody face, "You're stuffed aren't you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back!**

* * *

Even the stunning orange-ness of the Joyce houseroom couldn't mask the large gap left by Cato's absence in roll call that morning. Clove sat in her usual spot, except alone. Mr Markovic went through the roll as usual, but didn't even bother to call out Cato's name, crossing it off with a slight frown. The year tens made their usual fuss and giggled as loudly as any other day, but there was no cry of, "Grow up!" from the boy sitting next to Clove, because he simply wasn't there.

Clove's hand lay curled around the phone in her blazer pocket. Her feet tapped rhythmically, scuffed T-bars against the hollow leg of the table she was sitting on. Where was he?

The exams were nearly upon them, their final exams in all of high school, and all she could think of was Cato. Because in her mind, it was all her fault. She shouldn't have dated Joel. Shouldn't have dated Cato, made him feel protective. Shouldn't have brought him with her to that café. Maybe then he would have had a higher tolerance for Joel's pure dick-headed-ness. All her fault. All her fault.

Needless to say, lunch was a sombre occasion that Monday.

"Do you reckon he'll be suspended?" Autumn asked timidly as they sat in their circle. Clove, who was yet to eat any of her food, didn't reply.

"They can't suspend him," Johanna said reasonably, "He has to be able to sit his exams. He'll be back tomorrow, I bet you." She took a salt and vinegar chip out of Clove's neglected packet. "There you go Clove, they're not poisonous."

Clove looked at her forlornly, as though not sure of what to do. "You can eat now! You know, if you want to!" Johanna urged her friend. Clove shook her head, and Johanna took the packet off her, "Alright then, they are mine!" But even this provocation wasn't enough to get Clove eating. Johanna put the packet down in the grass, looking put out.

"Come on Clove," Madge extricated herself from Gale's arms long enough to pick up the chip packet, "You have to eat something."

"I'm fine," Clove insisted, although she clearly wasn't.

Madge rolled her eyes, "I tried."

In the following silence, music started playing. _There's no salvation, for me now. No more space, among the clouds._

"That's your phone Clove," five or six voices said in unison.

"No shit you guys," Clove rolled her eyes, but her hands were shaking as she fished her phone out of her pocket. Cato's name flashed at her on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Clove! I thought you weren't going to pick up!"

"I'm here."

"Are you going to ask me what's going on?"

Clove's voice was barely a whisper, "I can't."

"Put him on speaker!" Johanna cried, trying to wrestle the phone out of Clove's hand.

"Yes Clover, do that," Cato agreed, having heard Johanna's scream on the other end of the line.

"Fine, you're on."

"Great. Uh, hi everyone."

"Hey Cato," a few voice contributed. There was silence until Maysilee spoke up.

"Where the hell are you and what on earth is going on? Do you know how worried we've been!?"

"Wow," Cato exhaled, "Was that Maysilee? What have you done to her Haymitch?"

"Cato," Clove said sternly, "You can only joke around and procrastinate for so long. What the hell is going on?"

Cato sighed, "I'm going in to speak to Mr Bell in a few minutes. So, I don't know what will happen to me."

"You'll be expelled!" Clove wailed.

"Thanks for the support," Cato said crossly.

"Good luck Cato," Johanna said heavily, "Call us after school."

"You just hung up on him?" Katniss asked incredulously, and Johanna nodded, "He didn't need to hear that."She jerked her head towards Clove, who was now crying into Gale's shoulder with Autumn talking to her in an undertone.

"God, we're a miserable bunch," Peeta observed, "Come on, lets talk about something else."

"Like?" Thresh asked, eyeing Clove warily.

"The formal!" Glimmer said brightly, putting on her brave smile and cheerful demeanour, "Anyone got their dress yet?"

"I've got mine," Marvel joked, and Glimmer laughed, "I hope it's pink."

Marvel faked frustration, "You should have told me you wanted pink! I've got peach!"

Autumn joined in, putting on her own brave smile and saying cheerfully, "Well Thresh and I are sorted. I've got a picture of my dress on my phone," she dug it out of her pocket and showed it to Glimmer.

"That's so pretty! The blue will look fantastic on you! Don't you think Clove?" Glimmer showed it to her friend, whose sobs were slowing down, and Clove shook her head, "You guys are stupid."

"Sorry for trying," Glimmer grumbled.

Johanna, who always tackled problems _differently _from others, decided to throw a mint at her friend. There was no reaction. A mint bounced off Clove's cheek. One stuck in her hair. Johanna emptied a few more into her hand and threw them all at once. Two landed in her lap. One went down her dress. One landed on her shoe. Still no reaction. Johanna scowled and through one last mint. It went directly into Clove's mouth.

"Oh my God Johanna," Clove began, turning to face her. No one could blame her for looking scared. "Johanna, that was bloody awesome!" she high-fived her, and Johanna looked pleased with herself, "All in a day's work."

* * *

After school, Clove's phone remained tantalisingly silent. Clove had already decided that this must be because Cato was expelled, and didn't have the guts to tell her. She walked down the drive, "Stupid Cato. Stupid Joel. Stupid Mr Bell. Stupid exams," she muttered ominously under her breath, without any real fire.

Her time was crying was over. Her time for feeling at all was over too. At least, that was what she told herself. "Cato is stuffed. You're going to have to deal with that," she told herself.

So naturally, when Cato came barrelling down the drive towards her and scooped her up into a tight hug she was surprised.

"Cato?"

"I'm not expelled! I'm not expelled!" he cried joyfully, grabbing Clove's hands and jumping up and down like an excited four year old.

"Yes! Yes! Oh thank God Cato!" she screamed back, jumping with him.

Gale turned up, looking very confused, "Sorry to interrupt this moment guys, but Clove, you did tell me to meet you here to walk home."

Clove laughed in her relief, "That's fine Gale, we'll go home in just a moment. CATO'S NOT EXPELLED!"

"I think the whole population of Melbourne knows that now," Madge, who Clove had not noticed until she stepped out from behind Gale, said wryly. Clove invited Cato over for the afternoon, and so the four teenagers walked down Westley St together towards what Johanna had once dubbed 'The Flare-Hawthorne Crib' together.

"So what punishment did you get?" Madge asked, "They can't have just let you off, even though you were provoked."

"About a billion hours of community service," Cato said, listing on his fingers, "Also, I have to coach the footy team next year. Ridiculous, I know," he sighed, "And I can't go to the formal." He watched Clove closely for her reaction,

"I'll go on my own," she shrugged, "I'm just happy you're not expelled." She hugged him tightly, and Cato sighed happily. Everything was okay once more.

* * *

**I'll be the first to admit that wasn't a great chapter, but I just got back from my holiday and I felt obliged to put something up, and this was the best I could do. We're almost at 50 reviews, (let's get there with this chapter, shall we?)and I'm just so happy with all the support I've gotten. It was nice to come back to 19 email notifications, most of which were to do with favourites, follows and reviews for this story, which was the best welcome home present EVER. **

**Next few chapters will be exams and of course, the formal. Would you want a sequel about after they finish school? Or just a kind of epilogue as to where they ended up ten years later or whatever? **

**Also, I am starting another modern day story, but this time just focusing on Katniss and Peeta, called _100 Ways to Cope With Cancer._ (No guesses as to what the story is about!)If you checked it out, that would be great. -L**


	15. Chapter 15

To say that Katniss was stressed on the day of her first exam - English - would be the understatement of the century. Not once, not twice, but three times Katniss woke up in the middle of the night, thinking that she had missed it. She woke up a whole hour and forty minutes before her alarm, and spent all of it lying there in bed, trying to determine whether it was a dream or not.

As she sat in the passenger seat next to her mother on the way there, all she could think was, _why didn't I spend that hundred minute period studying? Or at least sleeping?_ But it was too late for any of that. The time had come to sit the exam. She was prepared, she knew, but that didn't stop her being scared.

She thought of her quotes. She remembered all the page numbers, but was terrified all the same.

There was almost an hour between now and the beginning of the exam, for she lived a long way away from the school, which was plenty enough time to forget. So much time to forget.

Urgh. Katniss hated exams already.

* * *

"Do you both really have to drive us?" Gale asked impatiently as his father and step-mother ushered him and Clove out of the door.

"Gale," his father said sternly, "We are both taking you and Clove. We're a family, for God's sakes."

Clove laughed at the look on her mother's face. It came out nervous, but when she spoke, her voice was normal, "Mum, it's not that he doesn't like you! It's just that you two in the front means we have to sit in the back."

Rila Flare looked at Gale curiously, and he nodded, "Clove knows me," but his face didn't untighten despite his carefree words.

"You're nervous as shit," Clove said as she got into the car next to Gale, and he scowled at her.

"So are you," he retaliated, and as her mother and step-father looked at her expectantly in the rear-view mirror, Clove shrugged and repeated Gale's previous words, "Gale knows me."

* * *

Not on Christmas, not on his birthday, not on any day in his past since the day he turned twelve had Peeta been excused from the crack of dawn shift in the bakery. So when his father announced to him that he and his mother had come to an agreement to let him sleep on the morning of his exams, Peeta was frankly terrified. His parents wanted him to get a future. And they wanted it bad. Nothing got to him like pressure from his parents, his mother in particular.

Still, he woke up as early as usual, and got dressed in his white apron before remembering he was meant to be asleep, and instead sat on his bed, trying to resist the temptation to call Katniss. What were the chances she'd be up at this hour?

* * *

Cato hadn't thought it possible to be more nervous as he had been before going into see Mr Bell about his future, or lack thereof, at Panem Grammar, and, as it turned out, he was right.

Despite being mathematically challenged and slightly scatterbrained while writing, to put it mildly, Cato couldn't bring himself to be all that scared. Maybe he was still basking in the happiness and relief of being told he could stay at Panem Grammar.

Maybe he was just stupid.

He picked up the orange and pink hoodie that lay crumpled on his floor - that most certainly wasn't his! Then he remembered, Clove.

With a wry smile, he thought of his brunette girlfriend, who was probably stressed out of her mind, and, to top it all off, parted from her lucky hoodie. He folded it slowly and stowed it in his bag, imagining as he did so, what Clove might be doing right now. Nothing happy came to mind. Poor Gale.

* * *

Maysilee woke up to a text, a few minutes before her alarm was set to go off.

**Good luck today baby sis.**

Maysilee pushed her hair out of her face and texted back with slow and clumsy thumbs.

**I'll need it. Have fun getting everything right. Xxx**

Maysilee thought about those stupid shows she'd talked to Marianna about in their last email. That been so long ago, them laughing about A Current Affair and their mythical 'twin connections.' So much had happened since then. Thinking back to that email, Maysilee sighed. If only she did have a twin connection with Marianna. Then maybe, she might actually have a chance at doing well.

**I'll be psychically sending my every answer out to you. Keep your twin sensors sharp.**

****Hmm. Maybe twin connections did exist after all.

* * *

-After all the exams are over-

* * *

"How'd you think you w-"

"Shut up Katniss!" Clove cried, "I can't deal with this!"

"You can't deal with it," Cato snorted, "I'm the one who's going to fail!"

"You'd better not fail after all those hours of tutoring," Autumn admonished him and he was silent.

"You guys," Marvel began, dragging a stressful Katniss back into the group, "Need to have some fun."

"So do you," Katniss retorted, and Marvel smiled smugly, "We are."

Maysilee raised her eyebrows at the boys, "What are you guys doing?"

Peeta rolled his eyes, "We're going to the rugby."

"What's wrong with the rugby?" Thresh asked.

"What do you think we are, New South Wales?" Peeta and surprisingly Clove asked in unison, while Cato laughed, "Whatever love. You'll be glad you're not coming then."

Clove scowled, "Fine. But if you guys can go pretend to be Sydneysiders at the rugby, we're having a girl's night in."

* * *

"Hmmm…" Glimmer bit her lip thoughtfully, "Pre-whipped cream? Does that sound dodgy to you? Should we just buy normal cream?"

"I don't know," Clove replied, "Don't you have cream at home?"

"Have you met my parents?" Glimmer raised her eyebrows, "Cream is too fatty for us apparently."

"In that case we should definitely buy this," Autumn walked up to them with an armful of ice-cream toppings.

"My mum will flip!" Glimmer gasped, and Autumn shrugged, stuffing them under her shirt, "Reckon I could get past like this?"

"Not without Thresh getting in serious trouble," Johanna said suggestively, and in the ensuing chorus of laughter, Autumn managed to throw a bottle of caramel topping at her friend.

"I hope you're buying all that," a slightly bemused looking employee said wryly and Autumn stuck her tongue out at Glimmer, "Looks like we don't have a choice Glim-Glam!"

* * *

Once back at what was dubbed Glimmerous Mansion - despite her insistences that was simply a large house - with kilos of junk food in their arms, the eight girls ran upstairs to Glimmer's massive bedroom, tactfully making sure to miss Mr and Mrs Aeren on their way up.

"You know what we should do?" Glimmer began, "We should have nights like we used to back in year 9. Remember those? All our petty problems and our first exams and nail-painting and first proper boyfriends… we should do that."

Although not all of them had been friends back then, or even known each other in Clove and Maysilee's cases, there wasn't a girl in the room who couldn't relate to something of that nature.

Madge, one of Glimmer's oldest friends, smiled, "Ah, but to truly grasp the mood of middle school, one must first have_ Mean Girls_!" She rushed off to get it out of Glimmer's extensive movie collection while a bombardment of _Mean Girls_ quotes flew back and forth in anticipation.

"I can't help that I have a heavy flow and a wide-set vagina!" Annie burst out in a bad accent.

"He's almost too gay to function!" Glimmer contributed.

"Four for you Glen Coco, you go Glen Coco!" Katniss yelled.

"She doesn't even go here!" Clove said, with an accent almost as bad as Annie's.

"Do you go to this school?" Autumn joined in.

"No, I just have a lot of feelings!" Maysilee wailed theatrically, which had everyone in fits of laughter.

The nail polish was whipped out, the ice-cream was open, the movie was located and switched on, and all talk of exams or even the formal, which was only three days away, was forgotten.

It was always going to be a good night.

* * *

When the formal came around everyone had a dress and some shoes, (though Autumn's were admittedly borrowed last minute from Annie after snapping the heel off her own the previous day,) and the boys looked presentable in their hired suits, which was a start.

Glimmer wore a short and relatively simple yellow dress, but made it radiant with her smile, (her natural good looks may have helped in that area as well,) over white heels, her hair in a bun with her curls framing her face.

Clove was in a pale blue tinged with green, floor-length gown that clung to her in the way that a light material does, white heels and with her dark her flowing around more make-up than she'd ever worn in her life.

Autumn wore an elaborate navy-blue dress , beaded and embellished right until it ended at her ankles above Annie's black heels, her fiery red hair loose and admittedly stealing all the attention from the dress.

Katniss was in a very pale green, which brought out both her eyes and her beautiful tanned skin, showing off a lot of leg and towering at Peeta's tall height with the aid of shoes that matched her dress, and of course, her signature braid, but a much more elaborate version.

Annie wore a long but simple gown the blue-green of the ocean that she and Finnick loved, her hair loosely in curls and sporting pale blue heels.

Madge wore a short pink dress, with a loose strap cast elegantly across one shoulder and matching pink heels so high walking was positively dangerous.

Johanna wore a tight white dress, emphasising her tan, with her blonde-brown hair swept into a bun and pale blue shoes.

Maysilee, who arrived five minutes late due to a 'hair malfunction', wore a short, tight red dress and had her apparently malfunctioning hair mainly out in a waterfall braid, with stunning black heels.

The photos beforehand featured a lot of falling girls, (which did nothing in the way of the boy's opinions on heels,) Marvel's apparent 'unphotogenicness,' and Katniss' problematic blinking whenever the photo was taken. However, once Madge was supported safely in Gale's arms, Marvel had a 'normal' smile on and Katniss held her eyes open, they ended up looking, in Johanna's words, "Surprisingly okay, unless you count the two loner girls on the side," which Clove didn't even bother to fight.

The couple photos were taken, Clove and Johanna being bundled into a photo together by the rather exuberant photographer, much to their protests - "Everyone will think we're lesbian!" "What's wrong with being lesbian?" "Nothing, but there's everything wrong with being leso for you!" - and Madge and Gale's were taken without Madge's shoes on, Katniss and Peeta's in the shade.

The dance and dinner itself was full of smiles and laughs and fond memories. It would be the group's last school gathering, the last time they would officially come together as one, as part of the same body of people. As Panem Grammar students.

"Where do you reckon life will take you?" Johanna asked Gale, they were temporarily left at a table together, Madge having gone to the bathroom, Finnick and Annie having gone to make out somewhere, and Clove having been dragged away by a nerdy boy whose name no-one could remember, much to her terror, who Johanna was fairly certain was going to express a life-long, (well, at least school-long,) crush on Clove, much to her amusement.

"I don't know," Gale said honestly, "Not to an athletics track. I've given up on a sporting future. Hopefully an engineering course. I don't care what uni, I just want one," he took a thoughtful sip of champagne, "Maybe a career in the military - my dad was in there before he became a boring accountant. Maybe I'll do my course in engineering, fight for a few years maybe learn to pilot a plane or something, and then after my need for thrill and adventure's over and I want to settle down and stop risking my life, I'd like to design stuff for the army. That's the ideal plan. What about you Johanna? Where are your low IQ and unconquerable attitude going to take you?"

"Travel," said Johanna, "I'll grab whatever course will take me, hopefully I'll get into psychology, work for a couple of years while I study, get a degree, then go travel for a few years. Europe, America, Asia, Africa. I want to do it all. Then I'll come back to Melbourne, because let's face it, I could never live anywhere else, and I'll hopefully become a counsellor."

"You, a counsellor?" Gale raised his eyebrows.

"Don't write me off just yet Gale," Johanna took a sip of her drink, then raised her glass, "Cheers to the future."

He clinked his against hers, "Cheers to the future."

* * *

"What are you going to do? About dancing and everything?" Madge halted on her way out of the bathroom, turning to face her blonde friend, who was washing her hands placidly. Maysilee looked up from the sink, "Sorry to spring the question on you. But I mean, are you going to risk it? Pursue it? Because I don't know what I'm going to do. I really don't."

Madge shrugged in an _I-don't-mind_ sort of way, then said to her friend, "Yeah, I'm going to keep it up. I'll hopefully do an Arts degree part-time, then I won't be massively stretched. Well, I will by some standards, but hey - we're used to it!"

"What are you going to do in your Arts degree?" Maysilee asked, slightly sceptical, "You're not the kind I'd imagine to do an Arts degree."

"Language," Madge said simply, "It can get me somewhere to begin with, and if dancing fails and there's nowhere I want to or can go with whatever foreign language I take up in addition to continuing German, maybe I'll try for another course."

"Isn't that risky?" Maysilee asked. "Of course it is. I might fail at dancing, fail at getting employment through my Arts degree, and might fail in getting another course. But I'll try it. If worst comes to worst, I could always be a stripper."

This merited a laugh from her clearly miserable friend, "You're so brave Madge," she said enviously as tears threatened to spill over.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm just stupid. Do you have any ideas? Any inklings on what you'd like to do?"

"Of course I do. I want to dance. I want to dance until I die and I never want to do anything else, because frankly, I'm no good at anything else. But my parents don't think that way. They want me to have a secure future. They want me to do medicine, or law, or psychology or teaching. Could you imagine me a teacher?" Maysilee asked sceptically.

"God no," Madge snorted, "Remember you and Haymitch giving the year 10's exam advice? But on a more serious note, do what you want. Your parents might have the right idea. There might be a really good course out there for you that will mean a future so much more secure than dancing will ever get you. But maybe dancing will be the only job you could ever love. I don't know May. But you're pretty spectacular at dancing, and even though you deny it, it's not your only strength. You'll be just fine."

* * *

The final dance began to play a few minutes later, and it was slow and romantic, as all final dances are. Katniss gripped Peeta tightly, she'd be the last to admit the heels were threatening to kill her, but she didn't need to come up with an excuse. Peeta was nice to hold onto. Very nice.

"I'll still see you next year," she said, and it was hard to tell whether she was stating fact or asking a question.

"Well you'd better," Peeta snorted.

"Why?" Katniss asked promptly, which took Peeta aback.

"Why?" he looked at her with a small smile, "Because Kat," they stopped moving, and were standing stock still, centimetres apart, "I think I might love you."

"I think I might love you too," she began to answer back, but couldn't get it all out before Peeta's lips crashed into hers.

* * *

Glimmer hadn't been this happy in a long time. She rested her head in Marvel's shoulder, and as she did so, she struggled to comprehend how she would ever lift her head back up. She was so comfortable, immersed in Marvel, breathing in the same air he breathed, skin against skin.

"We're never going to break up, are we Marv?"

Marvel smiled wryly, "We'd better not."

* * *

"Hey loser," Clove looked up from the table, where she had been sitting, thinking. Thinking about the future, thinking about Cato, thinking about the strange guy who had confessed to loving her since year 9. She hadn't felt that bad about turning down a guy in a long time, but at the same time, hadn't felt as good to be away from a guy.

Johanna was walking towards her, an endearing sort of crooked smirk on her face, "What? You do look like a loser, sitting there on a table by yourself."

"Thanks Jo," Clove smiled, "I needn't remind you that you don't have a partner either."

"Ah," Johanna sighed, "The guy I thought I loved is head over heels for someone else," she looked at Gale and Madge, and then back to Clove, "I'm taking my time before I pick the next one."

"Forever alone," Clove made a face, trying to resemble the meme and failing badly, "What's up Jo?"

"You should dance."

"I don't have anyone to dance with."

"Not trying to be all creepy and hitting-on-my-best-friend here, but you could dance with me."

"Sounds better than most of your ideas Jo. Only half bad," Clove got up, and, with a roll of her eyes, took Johanna's outstretched hand.

"This is so corny," she whispered as they danced clumsily together.

"I know right!" Johanna smiled back at her, "We're just that cool, Flare-Hawthorne."

* * *

It was a happy night, all in all. Memorable, most of all. Because they could look back on that night, and laugh when they realised how much everything was going to change, and how clueless they had been about it all.

* * *

**Survive this - done! That was my last chapter, but I'm planning a sequel. I know the start of the chapter sucked, but hopefully you were happy you pulled through. Any ideas for the next book - including what to call it - I would love to hear them, as the plot is still pretty loose. -L**


End file.
